Sin aliento, sin corazón
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Dos monjas pertenecientes a una secreta congregación se encargan de investigar casos sobrenaturales. Pero que ocurre cuando dos particulares vampiros aparecen en su camino? UA –SxM AxI Chap 9 up!
1. Criaturas que no merecen vivir

**Sin aliento, sin corazón**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** Dos monjas pertenecientes a una secreta congregación se encargan de investigar casos sobrenaturales. Pero que ocurre cuando dos particulares vampiros aparecen en su camino? UA –SxM- AxI

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo:

Narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**N/A:** Bien! Un nuevo fan fic de Inuyasha, en vista de que Let me with you ya termina queríamos subir otra historia de este anime... esta vez algo sobrenatural, si, una historia de vampiros. Llena de magia, sangre, misterios y aventuras. No la tenemos terminada todavía pero no le falta demasiado. La publicación será semanal como nuestros demás fics, todos los viernes, a excepción de enero que estaremos de viaje. Es un UA que tiene como protagonistas a Miroku y Sango (principalmente) y a Inuyasha y Aome (que son muy importantes también). Esperamos les guste el desarrollo y la idea. Queremos muchos reviews eh! Jaja aquí los dejo con el primer chap... gracias por leer!

**Capitulo 1**

Criaturas que no merecen vivir

Mientras afuera la tormenta azotaba la ciudad, tanto Miroku como Inuyasha descanaban en una oficina abandonada resguardados del agua mientras esperaban q sus heridas sanaran. No había sido una lucha fácil y a pesar de q habían ganado estaban agotados.

Inuyasha: Feh! no puedo creerlo...

Miroku suspira y cierra los ojos apoyando la cabeza contra la pared

Luego de un momento, ambos escuchan voces y pasos acercándose... ven pasar por el pasillo a un par de jóvenes q llevaban una camisa blanca de mangas largas, y una falda azul larga hasta los tobillos dejando ver unos zapatos negros... de sus cuellos colgaban unas cruces, cada una con una cofia oscura en la cabeza... ambas tenían un balde en las manos y un trapo colgaba de este...

Miroku-se cubre la boca para no reírse, al hacer ese movimiento brusco le da una puntada-: y ellas de donde salieron?

Inuyasha: mph ¬¬ y yo que voy a saber...

Ambas jóvenes pasan de largo por la puerta... pero, luego regresan entrando en la habitación... una de ellas, de cabello castaño recorre el sitio sombrío con la mirada...

Miroku: van a vernos...-susurra con algo de preocupación, odiaba sentirse indefenso ante unas simples humanas-

Inuyasha: Demonios...-Susurra bien bajo-

Sango: Bien... ya salgan de su escondite...-Deja el balde en el suelo y comienza a recorrer la habitación-

Aome: Sango, ten cuidado...

Sango: Si, Aome...-Suspira fijándose debajo de la mesa-

Miroku-mira a su amigo-: q hacemos?

Inuyasha: no se... no entiendo como pueden darse cuenta de nuestra presencia si no nos ven...

Miroku: es verdad... van a encontrarnos

Sango: Salgan de una buena vez!

Miroku: tal vez podamos pasar x vagabundos…

Inuyasha: buena idea...

En eso ambos cierran los ojos enceguecidos ya q Aome los apuntaba con una linterna.

Sango: Bien! ahí están...-Suspira mirándolos- q demonios hacen en este lugar?...

Miroku: emhh bueno...no tenemos donde ir y nos resguardamos de la tormenta

Sango: Mph... Crees q pueden engañarnos?-Lo mira- por favor...-Suspira y toma el balde-

Aome-mira a su compañera-: q... vamos a hacer con ellos?

Sango: Supongo q ahora no podemos hacer nada...-Se encoge de hombros- mejor terminemos con esto... o la hermana Kaede nos matara...-Suspira-

La morocha asiente y sigue a su amiga. Así ambas limpian el lugar ignorando la presencia de ambos sujetos quienes las miraban sin comprender... xq no se asustaban al ver a dos extraños allí? y q significaba eso de que no podían engañarlas?...

Terminan un par de horas después y se sientan cansadas por su larga labor.

Sango: supongo que ya podremos descansar por hoy...-Suspira-

Aome-asiente-: todavía quedan un par de salas, pero las terminaremos mañana.

Sango: si...-Suspira- bien...-Mira a los dos intrusos- ahora... explíquense...

Miroku: ya se los explique, q mas quieren saber?

Sango: no son personas normales...-Lo mira- no son humanos... crees q puedo creerme lo q dijiste?-se pone de pie-

Miroku: p-porque... dices esa tontería?

Sango: xq me doy cuenta!...

Inuyasha: q son ustedes? Locas?

Aome: xq nos dices así? ustedes son los raros...

Inuyasha: ustedes lo son! nosotros somos unos pobres vagabundos q se resguardan de la lluvia...-Se mueve bruscamente para quedar de pie, pero luego cae al suelo adolorido- Demo...Demonios...

Miroku: tonto...-suspira- es vedad, xq nos acusan de todo eso?-mira desafiante a la castaña-

Sango: No son humanos...-Suspira tranquilamente y luego se acerca a él examinándolo- o al menos su presencia dice eso...-Se endereza-

Aome: están heridos...-comenta, luego mira a la castaña- me dan un poco de lastima... y si los ayudamos un poco?

Sango: Bien...-Suspira y asiente- pero no digamos nada de esto a la hermana Kaede... nos mataría...-Sonríe-

Aome-asiente y los mira-: prometen q van a comportarse?

Inuyasha: Feh!-Mira hacia otro lado-

Aome: eso es un si?-se ríe divertida-

Inuyasha: Miroku, vos q decís?

Miroku: mhh no se si podamos confiar en ellas

Sango: bien... quédense ahí hasta morir, de nuevo...-Sonríe y luego toma el balde- vamos Aome?

Aome-asiente-: volvamos con los demás

Sango: Claro... Seguro el reverendo debe estar esperándonos...-Mira a los jóvenes- Bien... les deseo suerte, van a necesitarla...

Miroku: mmhh! bien bien! q quieren de nosotros?... ya me da miedo todo eso q dicen...

Sango: nosotras solo queríamos ayudarlos... esta mal? bien... -Bosteza- q tengan suerte...-Mira a Aome- yo creía que los vampiros intentaban seducir a sus victimas... pero estos dos no hicieron nada...

Aome-se ríe-: no ves como están? ni pueden ponerse de pie

Sango: claro... en q se habrán metido q terminaron así...-Mira a los chicos y suspira encogiéndose de hombros- vamos?

Miroku: mmh... esperen!

Sango: Si?-Se asoma mirándolo-

Miroku: solo x esta vez... aceptaremos su ayuda

Sango: woow... supongo q tengo q agradecer no?

Miroku: tal vez- sonríe con superioridad-

La castaña suspira negando con la cabeza.

Inuyasha: tenemos q aceptar?

Miroku: creo q es mejor...

Inuyasha suspira resignado y asiente.

Sango: entonces esperen aquí...-Sale con Aome-

Miroku las mira irse y bosteza, le parecían realmente muy extrañas. Luego de un momento, ambas jóvenes regresan...Llevaban una caja de primeros auxilios en sus manos.

Sango: Bien... veamos...-Suspira-

Aome se sienta junto a Inuyaha y busca algunas cosas dentro de la cajita, este la miraba en silencio y luego suspira molesto...

Inuyasha: no creas q voy a agradecértelo...

Aome: ya se q no lo harás -cierra la caja una vez q busca todo lo q necesita-

Sango -la imita-: Bien, con permiso...-Desabotona un poco la camisa de Miroku para luego pasar un algodón con alcohol por la herida-

Miroku: estas invadiendo mi espacio personal...-se ríe-

Sango: cállate... o te golpeo...-Suspira cerrando los ojos molesta-

Miroku: mmhh callarme es algo difícil

Sango: estando así, puedo matarte fácilmente...-Lo mira y luego suspira cerrando los botones de la camisa para mirar su brazo-

Miroku: lo mismo digo…-sonríe enseñándole los colmillos-

Sango: Mph...-Saca de su bolsillo un arma. Esta parecía una pistola común, a excepción de que, tanto en el mango, como en un cilindro bajo la boca del arma había una cruz dorada... luego la coloca en el mentón del chico- pasate de listo... y me encargare de hacerte polvo...-susurra y luego guarda el arma terminando con lo que hacia- termine...-Se pone de pie y se sacude la falda-

Miroku: eso me produjo escalofríos...

Inuyasha: verlo a mi también me asusto...

Aome-se ríe y termina de curar la herida en la mejilla de Inuyasha-: con esto vas a sentirte mejor-le da unas palmadas amistosas en la cabeza.

Inuyasha: no esperes que te agradezca... no pienso decirte gracias...

Aome: bien... nunca pensé q lo harías –le sonríe y se pone de pie- para la próxima tengan mas cuidado

Sango: vamos, Aome?-Bosteza-

Aome-asiente y se despereza-: fue un largo día

Sango: si...-Suspira y toma la caja de primeros auxilios- pórtense bien... xq sino, nosotras los perseguiremos hasta hacerlos polvo...-Sonríe y luego sale seguida por la azabachada.

Miroku-se rasca la cabeza confundido-: primero nos ayudan... y luego dicen eso?... no entiendo nada

Inuyasha: me dio miedo...-suspira-

Así, transcurren unos días en lo que las chicas no vuelven a saber de esos dos sujetos... una tarde, ambas van a la oficina de la hermana Kaede quien las llamaba...

Kaede-les entrega una carpeta al verlas entrar-: ese será su nuevo caso-dice simplemente-

Sango: y... de q trata?-Ojea las hojas-

Kaede: todas las noches últimamente se lleva a cabo el asesinato de algún niño en los alrededores del hospital... por las características del caso pensamos q pueden ser vampiros.

Sango: Vampiros?-Mira a Aome y luego a Kaede- bien... nosotras nos encargaremos, hermana...

Kaede-asiente-: confío en ustedes

Sango: Si...-Hace una reverencia- con permiso...-Sale rápidamente con Aome... luego de cambiarse y tomar algunas cosas que necesitarían, ambas suben en uno de los autos de la organización y van rápidamente al hospital... Sango conducía de tal manera, que parecía poseída por el diablo-

Aome: podrías explicarme q te pasa?

Sango: tenemos q llegar rápido...-Suspira, al ver el hospital, pisa el freno... el auto sigue por inercia hasta detenerse de lado- Bien! llegamos...-Baja del auto viendo a la policía y suspira- Tengo un pésimo presentimiento…

Aome: a veces me das miedo-suspira bajando algo mareada-

Policía: señoritas... q hacen en este lugar...-Mira a la castaña quien le extiende un papel-

Sango: Somos de la Organización Santa Maria... Soy Sango Porter, y ella es mi compañera Aome Higurashi-Señala a la azabachada con la cabeza- ahora este caso esta bajo nuestra jurisdicción...-Agrega guardando el papel-

Policía: ya veo, muy bien-mira a su compañero- retirémonos

Policia 2: Mph... Bien...-suspira molesto... 2 monjas de una tonta organización les quitarían su trabajo-

Los patrulleros y el resto del personal de la policía se va enseguida dejando solas a las dos chicas.

Sango: Bien... terminemos con esto de una vez...-Carga su arma con un cartucho de balas y luego guarda otro par tanto de cartuchos como de armas en el cinturón q llevaba... luego se prepara y comienza a caminar. Aome toma sus cosas y la sigue.

Ambas caminan por dentro del hospital, estaba todo silencioso... Demasiado... habían algunas cosas tiradas por el suelo, y algunas manchas de sangre...

Sango: vampiros...-Mueve el pie pisando un vidrio el cual emite un leve sonido... q sonaba estruendoso, en comparación al silencio del lugar-

En eso siente como alguien la toma por el cuello tirándola al suelo y dejándola indefensa.

Sango: De...Demonios...-Se sienta buscando en su cinturón un arma para luego ver al frente viendo a este objeto tirado al frente suyo-

Miroku: mh... morirás por entrometida...-acerca su boca al cuello de la joven-

Sango: Eres vos... mal agradecido...-Lo golpea en el estomago y luego lo toma del brazo lanzándolo lejos suyo... luego corre y toma su arma apuntándole-

Miroku la mira mejor, recién ahora la reconocía. La castaña respiraba agitada mientras se preparaba para disparar

Miroku: e-espera, no sabia q eras vos... podemos hablar esto...

Sango: No...-Se endereza al tiempo q con una mano acomodaba el cinturón en su hombro, sin dejar de apuntarle-

Miroku: podemos negociar...

Sango: negociar? mph... y q podes darme vos?

Miroku: q puede interesarte de mi?-da unos pasos hacia adelante-

Sango: si te acercas, no voy a dudar en disparar...-Aprieta los dientes-

Miroku: bien bien...-se detiene-

Sango: Mph... No tenes nada q me interese...-Apunta hacia detrás del chico y dispara dándole a un vampiro, quien antiguamente era un niño del hospital, el cual se hace polvo... luego vuelve el ojo de su pistola hacia Miroku-

Miroku-sonríe levemente-: entonces xq todavía no me mataste?

Sango: si queres puedo hacerlo ahora...-Sonríe desafiante-

Miroku: querer no quiero, pero supongo q es tu decisión

Sango: mph...-Suspira y luego guarda el arma-Será mejor que desaparezcan de este lugar... la próxima vez no voy a dudar en hacerte puré...-se acomoda el cinturón y luego golpea el suelo con el talón acomodándose las botas-

Miroku: si si como digas...-mira al interior de la habitación buscando a su amigo, pero esta estaba vacía...

Miroku: mmhh donde se metió el tonto de Inuyasha?-suspira molesto-

Sango: Dios mio... -Mira detrás suyo- Aome! -comienza a caminar apurada buscando a su amiga-

La morocha estaba un piso mas abajo, tenia a Inuyasha contra la pared amenazado con un arma de plata, lo había atrapado justo antes de q matara a uno de los niños internado allí

Inuyasha: y si lo negociamos con un tesito?...-Traga saliva asustado mirando el arma-

Aome: claro q no... como crees q podría perdonar algo así?

Inuyasha: lo hago para vivir a esto!...-Suspira asustado-

Aome: las criaturas como ustedes... no tienen derecho a vivir...

Inuyasha: crees q yo elegí ser así?

Aome: mhp... no lo se, pero tampoco me importa, son unos seres despiadados

Inuyasha: mmh bien.. haz lo q quieras... supongo que no podré sobrevivir para cumplir mi objetivo...-Murmura para si-

Aome: mh... de q hablas?

Inuyasha: no te interesa, humana...-Mira hacia otro lado-

Aome: sino me lo dices voy a matarte

Inuyasha: mph... busco a Naraku

Aome: para q lo buscas?

Inuyasha: para que va a ser... para matarlo...-La mira molesto-

Aome: tengo... q creerme eso?-lo suelta-

Inuyasha: es la verdad... no ganaría nada con mentirte, monja...-mira hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos-

Aome: bien…-lo mira para luego suspirar haciendo desaparecer su arma- espero no volver a verte x aquí, o no te perdonare

Inuyasha: Mph!-mira hacia otro lado- Bruja loca...

Aome: cállate tonto... y mejor andate antes de q me arrepienta

Inuyasha: no es necesario q lo digas, loca!-Se va-

A la salida se encuentra con Miroku.

Inuyasha: mph... te tardaste! Mira si se deshacía de mi?

Miroku: no podes cuidarte solo? yo también tuve problemas!

Inuyasha: seguro... -Suspira y luego ambos se van... Sango corre acercándose a Aome-

Sango: Aome... estas bien?

Aome-asiente y ve el rasguño en el cuello de su amiga-: y vos?

Sango: Si...-Suspira llevándose la mano al cuello- esto fue un encuentro cercano con un vampiro, demasiado cerca...pero no pueden conmigo…-se sienta en el suelo agotada- tuve que dispararle a unos niños... se habían vuelto vampiros...-Suspira mirando el suelo para luego mirar al pequeño q abrazaba a Aome asustado.

Aome levanta al niño y lo acomoda en su cama abrigándolo, luego le sonríe y le regala un caramelo.

Sango: Será mejor q ahora dejemos el resto a la policía...-busca un teléfono y luego llama a la comisaría cercana.

Aome: crees q no van a volver?

Sango: si... por lo menos, no a este sitio...

Aome asiente y suspira, cuando ambas caminaban x la calle le cuenta lo q Inuyasha le había dicho.

Sango: mmmh ya veo...-Guarda todo en el auto- crees q sea verdad?-La mira-

Aome: no se... es un poco raro q lo anden buscando para eso...

Sango: si...-Suspira- no podemos confiarnos...-Sube y enciende el auto-

Aome-asiente-: Tal vez... debimos terminar con ellos...

Sango suspira y asiente... luego ambas regresan. Pero esto solo sería el comienzo del juego que el destino les tenía preparado, porque no era la primera ni la última vez que se enconarían con ese dúo tan particular.

Continuará…


	2. Reencuentro dudoso

**Sin aliento, sin corazón**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** Dos monjas pertenecientes a una secreta congregación se encargan de investigar casos sobrenaturales. Pero que ocurre cuando dos particulares vampiros aparecen en su camino? UA –SxM- AxI

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo:

Narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 2**

Reencuentro dudoso

Transcurre una semana y a las jóvenes se les da una nueva misión...

Ambas miraban los papeles q la hermana superiora Kaede les había entregado momentos antes...

Aome: q?... esto si es horrible-suspira- y si nos descubren... estamos muertas

Sango: Tu tienes tus poderes... yo no... Estaría completamente desarmada...-Suspira-

Aome: q crees q podría hacer con cientos de vampiros a mi alrededor? tendremos q ir con cuidado sango

Sango: si...-Suspira- vamos a prepararnos...

Las chicas luego de esto se visten adecuadamente para poder camuflarse correctamente. Sango lleva algunas cuantas armas escondidas, en sus botas y debajo de su falda... en pequeñas ligas en las piernas...

Sango: Andando...-Suspira mirando el vestido luego de acomodárselo-

Aome: si...-ambas caminan hasta el sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, no era demasiado lejos, y no tienen dificultad para entrar-

Sango-Suspira aliviada-: Bien... la primera parte ya pasó... ahora...-Mira en todas direcciones-

Aome: ahora... hay q conseguir información...-mira asqueada los vasos de sangre q iban y venían por la sala-

Sango: Si...-Sacude la cabeza y comienza a caminar junto a su compañera-

En eso la castaña siente q alguien la toma por la cintura acercándola.

Sango: mgh!-Mira sobresaltada al sujeto q la tenia-

Miroku: q curioso verte x aquí-sonríe-

Sango: suéltame...-Lo mira frívolamente-

Miroku: si fuera tu no me quejaría

Sango: q me sueltes...-intenta safarse-

Miroku estaba por responder cuando una pareja de vampiros se acerca a saludarlos.

Vampiro 1: Miroku...-Sonríe-

Vamp2: como estas? es tu nueva chica?-dice refiriéndose a Sango-

Vamp1: cuantas van ya? 14... 15?

Sango: no estoy con el...-Se safa de Miroku-

Miroku-se ríe-: claro q si-vuelve a abrazarla con más firmeza para q no se fuera-

Sango: Claro q no...-Lo mira- suéltame!...

Miroku-baja la voz para q solo ella pudiera oírlo-: quieres sobrevivir o no? entonces sígueme la corriente tonta

Sango:... mph... bien...

Miroku sonríe conforme y vuelve la vista a sus amigos. la castaña mira hacia otro lado inspeccionando el lugar...Miroku conversa un rato con la extaña pareja hasta q estos se alejan. Sango permanecía tildada mirando hacia la nada... luego reacciona... tenia trabajo q hacer! no podía quedarse parada!... se safa del chico y luego mira en todas direcciones buscando a su amiga...

Miroku: puedo darte un consejo?

Sango: q quieres ahora?-Lo mira-

Miroku: decirte q no deberías andar sola x ahí... lo de recién no fue xq me caigas bien, sino xq si ellos saben q viniste sola enseguida van a darse cuenta q eres humana, todos acá llegamos por un contacto, alguna influencia

Sango: Idiota... no vine sola...-suspira y mira preocupada a su alrededor-

Miroku: con esa amiga tuya no?

Sango -asiente y comienza a caminar-: estamos a mano...

Miroku: creo q si-se encoge de hombros-

Sango: Donde se habrá metido...-Mira en todas direcciones... luego mira una de esas arañas colgando del techo... le gustaría poder colgarse de esta para tener mejor visibilidad... pero, no podía llamar la atención...-

En eso, la castaña q caminaba ignorando por donde iba, choca con algo... al mirar descubre que era un gran sujeto de larga cabellera plateada y ojos amarillos... este la miraba frívolamente...Su acompañante examina a Sango de arriba a abajo y luego entorna los ojo de modo sospechoso

Kagura: quien eres? nunca te había visto...

Sango-La mira de reojo-: Y-yo...-Toma aire para luego mirar al hombre que la tomaba de la muñeca-

Sesshoumaru: Habla...

Miroku-aparece casi de la nada de pie junto a sango-: ella esta conmigo-toma su mano-

Sesshoumaru: Mph... Y quien es?

Miroku: mmhp... es mi novia, xq lo preguntas?

Sesshoumaru: Mph... x nada...-Se va con Kagura-

Miroku suspira y mira a la castaña quien se había puesto pálida

Sango: ah... q cerca...-Suspira intentando calmarse-

Miroku: q se dice?-la mira arqueando las cejas y soltando su mano-

Sango -se lleva las manos al pecho intentando calmar su corazón-: Gracias, supongo...-Suspira-

Miroku-sonríe satisfecho-: estas bien?

Sango asiente y luego comienza a caminar de nuevo...

Miroku-la sigue-: crees q tu amiga sigue con vida?

Sango: Si... esta con vida...

Miroku-bosteza-: muy segura?

Sango: Claro que si...

Miroku: bien bien...-en eso otro vampiro toma a Miroku del brazo y le dice algo en voz baja el asiente-

Sango: q dijo?-Lo mira-

Miroku: tengo q decírtelo todo?-se ríe- ya se dieron cuenta de su presencia, deberías irte

Sango: No sin mi amiga...-Comienza a caminar-

Miroku-la toma de la muñeca-: no hay tiempo, tienes q irte ahora, te están buscando y no precisamente para darte una cálida bienvenida.

Sango: Pero, Aome!-Mira hacia el interior del lugar mientras salía por el tirón q daba Miroku- Aome!

Miroku le cubre la boca con una mano mientras con la otra la levantaba del suelo para hacerse camino entres los vampiros y poder salir al exterior.

Sango: Mnhh! MMMH!

Miroku-la mira fijamente sin soltarla una vez q están en la calle-: te vas a callar?

Sango asiente mirándolo mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban a los lados de sus ojos...

Miroku: no llores tonta...-suspira y la suelta.

Sango: voy a ir por Aome...-Saca de debajo de su vestido una de las pistolas-

Miroku: estas loca, entrar ahí con eso seria suicidio

Sango: Cállate...-se seca los ojos con los puños y luego carga el arma-

Miroku: mhp... q tonta...-suspira- espera aquí, yo voy a buscarla

Sango: crees q soy inútil por ser humana?

Miroku-sonríe divertido-: un poco... pero hablando en serio, podrías con uno o dos de nosotros, pero viste cuantos son ahí abajo?

Sango: mph...-De su bota saca la otra pistola- Me tomas por idiota?...

Miroku: no...-se cruza de brazos- realmente no me importa si mueres o no, pero creo q desperdiciarías tu vida si vas allá

Sango: Mph... da igual... solo quiero salvar a mi amiga...-Mira al frente- no me perdonaría si alguien mas muere... no quiero perder a otro ser querido... aunque puede que no entiendas de que hablo...-Mira hacia otro lado para luego suspirar y comienza a caminar-

Miroku: x lo menos si vas a entrar guarda las armas, y trata de pasar desapercibida. Sango suspira y guarda las armas en un sitio donde pudiera sacarlas fácilmente... luego entra. Miroku duda un momento y luego la sigue.

La castaña entra abriéndose paso entre la gente...En eso ve a la morocha quien discutía con Inuyasha en un rincón apartado.

Sango: Aome...-Se acerca apresurada a su amiga- Aome, me preocupaste! a donde habías ido?

Aome: eh?-la mira- hace rato estoy aquí...-mira a Miroku q estaba junto a Sango-

Sango: Debemos irnos...-La toma de la mano y habla en un susurro- ya nos descubrieron Aome...

Aome: q? como?-la mira y luego mira a su alrededor, el resto de los vampiros comenzaban a rodear a ellos cuatro-

Sango: Tenemos que irnos, Aome...-mira al circulo q las rodeaba.

Aome: si... pero como?

Sango suspira y luego saca sus armas...Así comienza una lucha muy complicada, eran demasiados, claro q luego de exterminar a algunos y herir a otros las chicas acaban por escapar con ayuda de Miroku e Inuyasha, quienes estaban gravemente heridos… Finalmente Aome y Sango suben al auto y lo encienden.

Sango: estamos a salvo...-Suspira y luego mira a los jóvenes que estaban en la calle- no creo que sea correcto dejarlos aquí...

Aome: mhh...-asiente- es verdad

La castaña suspira y luego les abre la puerta

Sango: Q esperan? Suban!-Los mira-

Los dos se acercan y entran en la parte de atrás del auto manchando todo con su sangre

Sango: aquí vamos... Aome... abróchate el cinturón...-La mira de reojo, para luego pisar el acelerador a fondo-

Aome: AH! odio q hagas esto!-se sostiene del asiento para no salir volando-

Sango ríe sádicamente mientras giraba el volante por completo para doblar en una esquina... El auto se pone de lado al doblar...

Aome: mmh!...-cierra los ojos hasta q momentos después el auto se detiene al llegar.

Sango: llegamos!

Aome: gracias a dios...-baja-

Sango: debería darse esto mas seguido... odio manejar como anciana...-Se saca el cinturón y baja-

Inuyasha abre la puerta algo mareado por el violento viaje y luego cae al suelo. Miroku baja y suspira dolorido llevándose la mano al estomago, estaba seguro q tenia un par de costillas rotas

Sango: déjame ayudarte...-Suspira y pasa un brazo de Miroku por sobre sus hombros-

Miroku: yo puedo solo!

Sango: bien... intenta caminar si podes...-Lo suelta y luego lo empuja-

Miroku: q malvada...-por el empujón cae sentado al piso y luego se levanta con esfuerzo-

Sango: Vas a dejar q te ayude?...-lo mira caer de nuevo-

Miroku: mhp...bien...

Sango -suspira y luego lo ayuda a ponerse de pie-: bien...-Mira a Aome- mejor apurémonos...

Aome-asiente-: pero q vamos a hacer con ellos?

Sango: supongo que llevarlos a los cuartos abandonados del edificio...-Suspira-

Aome: mmh si...-mira a Inuyasha- podes caminar?-sonríe y se agacha a su lado-

Inuyasha: mmmh no...

El muchacho sacude la cabeza y luego la mira con su semblante de siempre... luego suspira y se pone de pie cayendo al suelo nuevamente

Aome-se ríe-: tonto...-le toma las manos haciéndolo levantarse y luego hace q se apoya en ella para caminar lentamente-

Una vez llegan, las jóvenes los ayudan a sentarse...

Sango: Crees poder ayudarlos con sus heridas, Aome?

Aome: me temo q no mucho x hoy... use la mayoría de mis poderes en la batalla...

Sango: Ya veo...-suspira- bien... vamos por las medicinas...-Se endereza-

Aome asiente y sale con su amiga

Inuyasha: no entiendo xq nos ayudan...

Miroku: yo tampoco... aunque tampoco entiendo xq nosotros las ayudamos a ellas...-lo mira-

Inuyasha: si... no entiendo, xq demonios lo hicimos?

Miroku: no se... supongo q me sentía en deuda...

Inuyasha: Puede ser...-Suspira...- no volvamos a hacer algo así de tonto nunca mas...

Miroku-se ríe-: bien bien

Luego de un momento, las jóvenes llegan y los miran...

Aome: bueno... va a ser mucho trabajo...-suspira y se sienta junto a Inuyasha-

Sango asiente y se sienta en una silla frente a Miroku... después comienzan a curar las heridas de ambos chicos...Acaban luego de un buen rato luego de varias quejas por parte de ellos

Miroku: Inuyasha, recuérdame nunca mas hacer una tontería así

Inuyasha: claro q si!..-Suspira molesto-

Sango: No fue nada...-Se endereza y luego suspira-

Miroku: pretenden dejarnos en este sitio tan horrible?

Sango: quieren que los dejemos afuera?-Lo mira-

Miroku: quiero un lugar cómodo para dormir

Sango: Deja de quejarte-le apunta con su arma-

Miroku: vas a matar a quien te salvo la vida?

Sango: Vas a dejar de quejarte?

Miroku: eso depende

Sango: Vas a quejarte?-Le acerca el arma a la sien-

Inuyasha: Monja mal agradecida! El te salvo!

Miroku: debí dejar q la mataran!

Sango -suspira y guarda el arma-: Gracias...-Acomoda las camas y luego limpia un poco el lugar en silencio.

Miroku-la mira y se ríe-: mencione q te ves mucho mejor con esa ropa?

Sango: mmh... no voy a contestar a ese comentario...

Miroku: pero si es la verdad...

Aome: mmhh...-se sienta frente a Inuyasha viéndolo de modo sospechoso- puedo saber xq nos salvaron?

Inuyasha: no se... supongo q se los debíamos por perdonarnos la vida en el hospital...

Aome: ya veo...-sonríe- no son tan malos después de todo

Inuyasha -mira hacia otro lado-: Feh!

Miroku: mmhh tengo hambre...

Sango: Ni se te ocurra...-Lo mira- en este lugar, van a tener q aguantársela...

Miroku: pero... estoy débil...-pone cara de victima-

Sango: No me importa...-Mira a Aome- vamos... debemos descansar para dar mañana temprano el informe a la hermana Kaede...

Aome-asiente-: y mas vale q se porten bien

Inuyasha: mmmh! Ya van a ver

Miroku-las mira irse y luego vuelve la vista a su amigo-: q vas a hacer?

Inuyasha: no puedo moverme por estas tontas heridas...

Miroku-suspira-: es verdad...

ºLa noche siguienteº

Una gran conmoción se había armado en los edificios pertenecientes a la Organización Santa Maria...Tanto Miroku como Inuyasha se sobresaltan al oír entrar a las jóvenes precipitadamente a la habitación.

Sango: Aquí están...-Les apunta-

Miroku: hey... y ahora q les pasa?

Inuyasha: Enloquecieron... y van a hacernos polvo

Aome: es lo menos q se merecen... -cierra sus puños y alrededor de la muñecas de los jóvenes aparecen un par de cadenas q los amarran al suelo-

Inuyasha: Q... Q es esto?

Aome: mhp... van a morir...

Miroku: esperen! q diablos les pasa?

Sango: ustedes... atacaron a una de las hermanas...

Miroku: q? no es verdad!

Sango: Entonces quien fue!-Los mira apretando los dientes-

Miroku: como voy a saberlo si casi no puedo moverme!

Sango: no te creo...-carga el arma-

Miroku: no ves q a duras penas puedo ponerme de pie?

Sango: no me importa...

Miroku: piensa un poco tonta!

Sango: No me llames tonta...-Acerca el arma a su pecho del lado izquierdo-

Miroku: así q... como no sabes quien la mato... vas a culparnos a nosotros?

Sango lo mira en silencio... luego baja el arma...Miroku suspira algo molesto

Sango: Bien...-Tira el arma al suelo-

Miroku: podrían soltarnos?

Sango: Mph... Aome...-La mira- ya... es suficiente...-Suspira-

Aome mira a ambos de modo fulminante y las cadenas desaparecen

Sango -suspira y se seca los ojos-: vamos... debemos ir a buscar al culpable...-Toma su arma-

Miroku: bien... si van a tratarnos de ese modo nos vamos-se pone de pie ayudándose con la pared-

Sango -lo toma del hombro-: n-no...-Suspira- lo siento...-Hace q se acueste de nuevo y luego mira a Aome- nos vamos?-se seca los ojos nuevamente-

Aome-desvía la mirada-: no vamos a encontrarlo...

Sango: intentémoslo al menos... no pienso dejarme estar...

Aome: no tenemos ninguna pista, puede ser cualquiera

Sango: pero sabemos... q ellos... no... Es imposible q sin poder moverse, hayan ido...

Aome: supongo q si...-los mira de reojo sin estar convencida- de todas formas no creo q sea buena idea q sigan acá

Miroku: nos estas echando?

Sango: No...-Suspira- no podemos juzgarlos... recuerdas lo que nos enseñaron?-La mira-

Aome: si... pero esto es diferente...

Sango: No...-Suspira- mejor vamonos... o no llegaremos al velorio de la hermana Shia...

Aome asiente y sale. Sango los mira, luego de suspirar sale...

Miroku-suspira-: están locas...

Inuyasha: Estaban... llorando...-Mira la puerta... tenia razón su amigo... pero odiaba ver a una mujer llorar... suspira y cierra los ojos-

Miroku-lo mira-: vamos a quedarnos?

Inuyasha: por lo menos hasta q nuestras heridas se curen por completo, diría yo...-Lo mira-

Miroku: mmh eso si ellas no nos matan antes...-bosteza-

Inuyasha: es cierto... -suspira.

Mientras, ambas jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos q atravesaban los enormes jardines de la institución...

Sango: lo mejor seria poner una barrera en forma de crucifijo... para evitar otro ataque así... y si el ataque vuelve a pasar... es q ellos son...-Mira al frente mientras apretaba los puños-

Aome: si... me parece bien... de todas maneras... no se si podemos confiar en ellos...

Sango: Lo se...-Suspira- por eso use estos...-Saca unas cruces doradas con algunas gemas de varios colores en las puntas- no van a poder salir de esa habitación... por lo menos, no en esas condiciones...-Mira al frente-

Por la noche las jóvenes regresan después del velorio... Miroku e Inuyasha se sentían peor q antes ya q hacia dos días q no se alimentaban por eso sus heridas no parecían mejorar y sus energías disminuían.

Sango: Mmmh... Bien...-Suspira- vamos...-Extiende su mano a Miroku-

Miroku: mhh?-la mira entreabriendo los ojos- q quieres ahora?

Sango: Tienen hambre no?-Lo ayuda a ponerse de pie- vamos a llevarlos a un banco de sangre…

Miroku: y xq harían algo así x nosotros?

Sango: da igual...-Suspira-

Miroku: es sospechoso... pero no tenemos otra opción

Inuyasha asiente y se pone de pie con dificultad. Aome suspira y lo ayuda sin decir una palabra, estaba resentida x lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Ambas jóvenes los guían hasta el auto... luego la castaña lo arranca yendo hacia el banco de sangre de modo tranquilo...Los 4 iban callados, el clima se notaba denso e incomodo. La castaña suspira fastidiada y enciende la radio del auto... escuchando como hablaban sobre otros incidentes...Unos minutos después se detienen frente al hospital

Sango: Bien... llegamos...-Mira el edificio y luego suspira abriendo la puerta del auto-

Miroku lo mira también, le traía muchos recuerdos.

Sango: q pasa?-Lo mira luego suspira y baja del auto para abrirle la puerta-

Miroku: mh? no nada...-baja del auto-

Inuyasha lo imita y mira el edificio, luego suspira y comienza a caminar tambaleándose...Aome se queda dentro del auto, no pensaba acompañarlos, el solo echo de imaginarlo le helaba la sangre

Sango: Aome...-Suspira y le da las llaves- enseguida volveré...

La chica asiente y guarda las llaves en el bolsillo, Sango suspira y luego entra detrás de ambos jóvenes en silencio...

Miroku: donde es?-la mira-

Sango: por aquí...-comienza a caminar... luego mira a la enfermera y sonríe- Buenas noches...-Hace una reverencia con la cabeza y luego mira al frente-

Los dos la siguen en silencio. La castaña suspira y luego se saca su cofia y se acomoda el cabello mientras miraba la puerta del banco de sangre... luego toma un clip del cabello y luego abre la puerta...

Miroku: q habilidad...-se ríe-

Sango: El habito no hace a la monja...-Se coloca la cofia nuevamente y luego se hace a un lado dejándolos pasar-

Miroku le sonríe y entra seguido x Inuyasha. La castaña suspira y se apoya en la pared, fuera del lugar... luego mira al frente esperando a q salieran...Unos minutos después ambos jóvenes salen, se los veía más animados y fuertes q antes.

Sango: Bien... listo?-Los mira de reojo-

Inuyasha: me siento mucho mejor...

Miroku: si... no es lo mismo q la fresca... pero no hay nada q hacer-se encoge de hombros-

Inuyasha asiente resignado... Sango suspira y luego cierra la puerta de nuevo...

Sango: No... No fue nada...-Los mira de reojo comenzando a caminar de regreso-

Miroku: bien bien, gracias...

Miroku: voy a preguntarte algo extraño o.o... Bien?-la mira-

Sango: mmmh... q?-Lo mira de reojo-

Miroku: quería saber... xq decidiste ser monja?

Se arrepintió un poco al ver la expresión de la muchacha ante tan simple pregunta, pero eso le produjo mas curiosidad por conocer dicha historia. Sango desvió la vista, y suspiró para empezar a hablar.

Continuará…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** perdón por tardar tanto con la actualización! Es que estaba de viaje jejee…espero q este segundo capitulo les guste y q tengamos mas reviews que en el primero. Gracias a Sango-Lily, Lara, shadelight3 por hacernos llegar su mensaje! Nos leemos en el próximo chap! Suerte! Ja ne!


	3. Batalla, esto esta mal?

**Sin aliento, sin corazón**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** Dos monjas pertenecientes a una secreta congregación se encargan de investigar casos sobrenaturales. Pero que ocurre cuando dos particulares vampiros aparecen en su camino? UA –SxM- AxI

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo:

Narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 3**

Batalla, esto esta mal?

Sango: xq?...

Miroku: curiosidad, me resulta raro

Sango: xq te resulta raro?-Lo mira-

Miroku: xq no entiendo esa vida

Sango: les parecerá tonto xq decidí ser monja...

Miroku: ahora me da más curiosidad...

Sango: yo perdí a mi familia... lo único que me quedaba era mi hermano...-Suspira- pero un día el hogar donde vivíamos... se incendio... y a el y a otros niños, se los llevo un extraño sujeto...-Suspira- a Aome y a mi... nos salvo un reverendo y el nos cuido y cuando tuvimos edad, nos entreno para q pudiéramos unirnos a la organización en la que estamos... es para pagarle el favor a ese hombre, en parte...

Inuyasha: q historia tan conmovedora... creo q voy a vomitar...

Sango permanece en silencio mirando al frente...

Miroku: ya veo...-se queda pensando- esta bien supongo

Sango: Un par de años después... ese reverendo murió...-Junta sus manos en su espalda- tenia cáncer... -suspira y sonríe con tristeza-

Miroku: pero... nunca pensaste en dejarlo? digo... es algo q se hace por vocación...

Sango: mmh?-Lo mira- no... -sonríe y mira al frente-

Miroku: q extraño... será q no puedo imaginar así mi vida... yo era tan diferente...-sonríe para si y luego suspira-

Sango: como eran cuando estaban vivos?-Mira el auto, al cual se acercaba-

Miroku: mmhh diferentes?-se ríe- no se, a Inuyasha lo conocí después.

Sango: bien bien... pero díganme...-abre la puerta del auto-

Miroku: mmhh... no se... q puedo decirte?

Sango: mmh...-Abre la puerta de la parte trasera del auto y uego toma las llaves-

Los dos entran, Aome miraba la calle.

Sango: te parece si vamos al mirador Aome?-Le sonríe- hace mucho q no vamos...-Enciende el auto-

Aome: como quieras...

La castaña suspira y luego arranca yendo hacia dicho lugar... una vez llegan, la joven detiene el motor apoyándose en el volante mirando el paisaje... el cielo nocturno, y las luces de la ciudad...

Miroku: q hacemos aquí?

Sango: Nada...-suspira y cierra los ojos- nada en especial...

Inuyasha: q raras son...

Miroku: si...-se rasca la cabeza sin comprender-

Sango: los raros son ustedes...-Los mira- no contestaron mis preguntas... q eran en vida?... cuantos años tienen?

Miroku: mmhh yo estaba en el último año de secundaria y ya había cumplido los 18, pensaba seguir medicina

Inuyasha: mmmh...-Mira la ventana mientras pensaba- yo tenia 19...

Aome: y q hacías?-pregunta viendo hacia el mar-

Inuyasha: había comenzado a estudiar para ser abogado...

Aome: ya veo...

Sango: mmh bien...-suspira y luego sale del auto sentándose en el capo de este, mientras apoyaba la espalda en el parabrisas- Aaaahm...-Bosteza estirando los brazos-

Miroku también sale y se acerca al borde del mirador para mirar hacia el mar. La castaña suspira y cierra los ojos... hacia rato q no lograban dormir bien... siempre surgía algo q les cortaba el sueño...

Miroku-piensa en voz alta-: supongo q hoy si ya vamos a irnos

Sango: mh? dijiste algo?-Lo mira- irse a donde?

Miroku-la mira-: irnos de ese lugar donde nos quedamos ayer, así ya no vas a tener q molestarte en tener q poner todo eso para q no "escapemos"-sonríe levemente-

Sango: Eso lo hice, xq estaba molesta... una de nuestras hermanas había muerto... y los únicos vampiros en el recinto eran ustedes dos...-Se cruza de brazos-

Miroku: entiendo...

Sango: Perdón...no debimos tratarlos asi-Suspira y se pone de pie- y... pueden volar no es así?-Lo mira-

Miroku: donde viste un vampiro q no pueda volar?

Sango: bien... ahí te ves...-lo empuja por el precipicio para luego mirar hacia abajo-

Miroku-regresa momentos después y vuelve a pararse a su lado-: no ves q sigo herido?

Sango: mmh...no...-Sonríe mirando al frente-

Miroku: voy a vengarme...-toma sus manos y tira de ellas, luego se eleva hasta que sus pies quedan colgando sin llegar al suelo-

Sango: q... q demonios...-Se aferra al chico mirando hacia bajo-

Miroku-se ríe y la sostiene mejor para q no se cayera-: ahora tenes miedo?

Sango: claro q no... Solo estoy sorprendida...-Suspira-

Miroku: jaja bien...-sigue elevándose sin ningún esfuerzo, todo comenzaba a verse mas pequeño-

La joven miraba hacia abajo para luego sacudir la cabeza...

Miroku: cuando admitas q tengas miedo vamos a volver-la mira-

Sango: no tengo miedo...-Se cruza de brazos-

Miroku: bieeeen...puedo estar acá x horas...-bosteza aflojando un poco sus brazos-

Sango -se sujeta con fuerza-: b-bien... si tengo algo de miedo

Miroku-sonríe divertido-: si? cuanto miedo?

Sango: cuando me bajes te digo...

Miroku: no, no ahora...-suelta un brazo sosteniéndola solo con el derecho-

Sango: bien! Tengo mucho miedo! si me saltas voy a caer... y yo no puedo volar...

Miroku-se ríe-: pensas q voy a soltarte?

Sango: no se... vas a bajarme o no...? -Suspira mirando hacia abajo-

Miroku: pero... como queres q te baje?

Sango: como subimos...podemos bajar?

Miroku: bien bien... no es necesario q me abraces...-se ríe-

Sango: vas a ver...-Suspira molesta-

Miroku le sonríe de buen humor y luego desciende dejándola en el suelo

Sango -suspira aliviada y se sienta en el suelo-: tierra... bendita tierra...

Miroku: hacia mucho no me reía tanto

Sango: ¬¬ q?...-Lo mira-

Miroku: nada nada

La castaña suspira y luego se acerca al borde y se sienta dejando las piernas colgando, mientras q con las manos sostenía su falda, de modo que con el viendo no se volara...Miroku se despereza de buen humor. Luego de un momento, se escucha el sonido del radio comunicador activarse...

Miroku: y eso?-la mira-

Sango: Es la hermana Kaede...-Se pone de pie rápidamente y se acerca al auto intentando no pisarse la falda-

La castaña mete la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana y toma el comunicador...

Sango: S-Si! Habla Sango...-Suspira-

Kaede: sango, Aome, están ahí? Donde fueron a estas horas?

Sango: lo siento... es q... estábamos recorriendo el lugar...

Kaede: vengan de inmediato! aquí hay problemas! un grupo de vampiros esta atacando y...-la comunicación se corta abruptamente.

Sango: Hermana Kaede?... Hermana Kaede!-Hace una pausa- Conteste!-Suspira lanzando el comunicador y luego entra poniéndose el cinturón- Diablos!-enciende el motor... despertando a Inuyasha quien se había dormido en el asiento de atrás-

Miroku -entra rápidamente antes de q lo dejaran-: q pasa?

Sango: Nos vamos... hay problemas...-Pone el auto en reversa y luego pisa el acelerador de modo que las ruedas emitieran un chirrido luego vira el auto para ir hacia delante a toda velocidad- La hermana Kaede va a matarnos... o algo peor...-Aprieta las manos contra el volante-

Miroku: no vayas así...-comenta mareado.

Inuyasha: conduce como una loca...-Se sujeta del asiento del acompañante-

Sango: Dejen de criticar como conduzco! tengo prisa!-Gira en una esquina, de modo q el auto patinara-

Miroku: me dejas conducir a mi?

Sango: No!-Frena repentinamente, al llegar al edificio-

Miroku: como digas...-mira a su amigo- nosotros ya nos vamos no?

Inuyasha: supongo...

Sango: no van a ayudar?-Los mira- resultaron ser unos cobardes...-Baja del auto tomando sus armas-

Miroku: ni siquiera me dijiste q paso!

Sango: Un vampiro esta atacando... y parece q trajo compañía...-carga las armas en su cintura y luego toma una gran escopeta, la cual saca del baúl-

Miroku: x lo menos esta vez no van a culparnos

Sango: bien... huyan si quieren...-Comienza a correr detrás de Aome entrando en el lugar-

Miroku-mira a Inuyasha-: q hacemos?

Inuyasha: no se...-Se encoge de hombros- vamos? no tenemos nada q hacer...

Miroku: además me daría lastima q murieran así...-asiente-vamos

Allí ven a miles de monjas y sacerdotes disparándoles a vampiros q se lanzaban a atacar...

Inuyasha: eehmmm me arrepiento... q tal si nos toman de blanco?

Miroku: espero no hagan eso con nosotros...

Inuyasha: siento escalofríos...-Suspira-

Sango: Al suelo idiotas!-Los empuja tirándolos al suelo para luego disparar a un vampiro-

Miroku: a quien le dices así?

Sango: al único par de idiotas q se quedaron parados mirando como estúpidos!-Lo mira molesta para luego bajarle la cabeza disparando de nuevo-

Miroku: venimos a ayudar y nos decís eso?-la mira molesto-

Sango: Bien! perdón!-suspira y luego mira a Aome-

La morocha exterminaba a dos o tres a la vez utilizando sus poderes. De repente, uno se acerca por detrás para atacarla, pero Inuyasha logra moverla a tiempo...

Inuyahsa: Estas bien?-Mira a la joven, la cual tenia en brazos-

Aome: eh?-la mira sobresaltada- si... gracias...

Inuyasha -la suelta de modo q pudiera estar de pie-: No es nada...-Mira todo lo q ocurría-

Aome: me parece extraño q se quedaran-lo mira-

Inuyasha: ustedes nos ayudaron no?-Sonríe-

Aome asiente y destruye al vampiro q la había atacado antes

Inuyasha: estos solo son señuelos...-Mira al interior- su jefe esta dentro

Aome: mmhh habrá q ir adentro entonces-camina hacia allí-

Inuyasha asiente y la sigue.

Al entrar logra ver al joven quien había matado a varias de sus compañeras

Sesshoumaru: Vaya...-Se lame la sangre q le salía de la boca- otra mas para mi cena...-Sonríe con malicia-

Aome: mhp... ya veras...

Sesshoumaru: Q harás hermanita?-acentúa su sonrisa-

Aome cierra los ojos concentrándose... momentos después una cadena aprisiona el cuello de Sesshomaru uniéndolo a la pared

Sesshoumaru -ríe-: No podrás conmigo...-Chasquea sus dedos de modo que miles de sus subordinados aparecen abalanzándose sobre ella e Inuyasha-

Aome se defiende como puedo pero acaba gravemente herida

Sesshoumaru ríe y chasquea de nuevo los dedos produciendo el mismo efecto... pero esta vez varios disparos alejan a los seres de la azabachada y el joven quien intentaba protegerla.

La joven se pone de pie con dificultad y lo mira fijamente

Inuyasha: estas bien?-La mira-

Aome: mhh si... voy a destruirlo...

Inuyasha se queda en silencio viéndola... luego suspira y asiente sacando una espada, la cual tenia escondida dentro de su abrigo, colgada de su espalda... esta aumenta varias veces su tamaño..

Inuyasha: bien...

Aome lo mira con sorpresa y luego sonríe levemente...La pelea es pareja... pero entre la espada de Inuyasha y los poderes de Aome logran derrotar a Sesshomaru, aunque como consecuencia el lugar es destruido y los sobrevivientes se apresuran a salir. Una vez todos fuera... ven como el edificio se desplomaba...Miroku, quien hacia rato había perdido de vista a Sango se preguntaba si se encontraba bien

Inuyasha -huele el aire y luego mira a su amigo-: Sientes el aroma a sangre?

Miroku: si...

Una de las hermanas da la orden de q se buscara entre los escombros a las demás, para ver si habían sobrevivientes, y si no era así, rescatar el cuerpo para darle sepultura...

Miroku: supongo q habrá muchos heridos...-observa a Aome quien descansaba sentada contra la pared, había usado muchos de sus poderes.

Inuyasha: Supongo q voy a colaborar...-Se acerca a los escombros-

Miroku -asiente-: es buena idea-se acerca también comenzando a revisar el lugar-

Luego de un momento, ven a la castaña inconsciente... al parecer había tratado de proteger a la hermana superiora (Kaede) quien se encontraba lucida... La castaña tenía pequeñas heridas, a excepción de su cabeza donde tenia una cortada profunda...

Miroku se apresura a sacar los restos de escombros q la cubrían y la saca de allí con cuidado llevando a un sitio algo mas alejado para protegerla del polvo.

Los demás ayudan a la superior para luego terminar con sus labores, mientras que otros curaban a los heridos...

Miroku se ocupa de las heridas de la castaña y luego la deja reposar sobre sus piernas esperando q despertara. Luego de un momento, la joven despierta... primero aprieta los parpados para luego abrir los ojos levemente...

Miroku-hace a un lado el flequillo q tenia en el rostro-: estas bien?

Sango: S...Si... gracias...-Suspira cerrando los ojos, para luego sonreír-

Miroku: descansa

Sango: están todos bien?-Se incorpora un poco-

Miroku: no te preocupes x eso ahora-la hace recostarse de nuevo- deberías haber tenido mas cuidado! sos una tonta inútil!

Sango: inútil?

Miroku: como vas a quedar entre los escombros?

Sango: fue imprudente... pero fue lo correcto...-Sonríe- escuchaba a la señora Kaede intentar pedir refuerzos... y luego fui con ella... cuando intente sacarla, el techo ya se caía... entonces la protegí... es una anciana... tengo q cuidar a mis mayores...-Cierra los ojos cansada-

Miroku: sos demasiado buena y x eso terminaste así...-suspira simulando estar molesto- y después quien tuvo q hacer el trabajo duro de buscarte?

Sango: mmmh... vos?-Lo mira con un ojo-

Miroku: exacto-acaricia disimulada y casi sin darse cuenta el cabello de la joven-

Sango: Supongo que luego me reprenderán por esto...

Miroku: eh? xq?

Sango: no se... pero supongo q así va a ser...-aprieta los parpados y los dientes al sentir una punzada-

Miroku: no creo

La joven sonríe y luego de un rato se duerme.

Continuará…


	4. Sorpresas, ahora estamos juntos

**Sin aliento, sin corazón**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** Dos monjas pertenecientes a una secreta congregación se encargan de investigar casos sobrenaturales. Pero que ocurre cuando dos particulares vampiros aparecen en su camino? UA –SxM- AxI

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo:

Narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 3**

Sorpresas, ahora estamos juntos

Aome al despertar se sobresalta... donde estaba? sabia q se trataba de un viejo departamento... pero como había llego allí? Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una esquina oscura, completamente dormido...Aome se friega los ojos y lo mira extrañada... la había llevado hasta ahí? lo cubre con una manta.

Inuyasha: mmnh...-Suspira y se acomoda-

Aome sonríe y se sienta viendo hacia afuera, esperaba q su amiga estuviera bien. Mientras, sango despierta en una cómoda cama, a su lado la hermana Kaede cuidaba sus heridas

Sango: He...Hermana Kaede...-La mira y luego se sienta bien inclinándose adolorida-

Kaede: te sentis mejor? -la mira preocupada-

Sango: S...si...-recorre la habitación con la mirada- donde estamos?

Kaede: en una congregación nueva-sonríe- creo q viviremos aquí ahora

Sango: y Aome?

Kaede: no sabemos... estaba bien, pero después desapareció

Sango: Ya veo...-Suspira- y...-Cierra los ojos con fuerza adolorida- el chico q me ayudo?-La mira-

Kaede: mmhh ese era un vampiro también...-suspira-

Sango: Pero el me salvo...-La mira apretando los puños, mientras sostenía la sabana-

Kaede: las hermanas de esta congregación se lo llevaron para hacerlo hablar... no te preocupes, están acostumbradas a tratar con vampiros, van a saber como sacarle informacion

Sango: pero... el...-Suspira-

Kaede: no creo q vuelvas a tener q verlo, tranquila-le acaricia la cabeza-

Sango permanece en silencio mirando las sabanas... es q ella tenia que verlo... quería verlo... un segundo... quería verlo? la joven sacude la cabeza y suspira...

Kaede: voy a traerte algo de comer-sonríe y sale-

Sango -mira la puerta cerrarse y luego mira por la ventana-: Es mi culpa... ese imbecil debió irse...-Aprieta las sabanas-

Mas tarde Kaede le lleva el desayuno y se queda con ella el resto del día

Sango: Hermana Kaede... podría ver al vampiro?-La mira de reojo-

Kaede: verlo? para q?

Sango: quiero hablar con el...

Kaede: puede q no sea seguro Sango

Sango: yo puedo con algo así... no creo q me haga daño...-Murmura para si misma-

Kaede: esta bien...-suspira-

Sango: muchas gracias-Sonríe-

Kaede- la acompaña guiándola hasta la parte subterránea de ese sitio, donde antiguamente eran los calabozos-: tene mucho cuidado

Sango: Si...-asiente y luego entra-

Allí ve a Miroku, estaba agarrado de las muñecas con unas cadenas al techo del lugar y no llevaba puesta la camisa, tenia varios golpes por todo el cuerpo y algunas marcas de quemaduras. Sango lo mira en silencio y se acerca... no creía q las mujeres q adoraban a Dios fueran así de crueles...

Sango: Miroku... estas bien?-Le suelta las muñecas y luego lo sostiene para q no cayera al suelo-

Miroku: mmhh...-abre los ojos q tenia cerrados para ver a Sango- q haces acá?

Sango: No te muevas...-Lo apoya contra la pared- mucho mejor así no?-Sonríe- supongo... q es mi culpa, perdón...-Suspira-

Miroku: no, no es tu culpa...-la mira- tenes q irte, si te ven acá vas a tener problemas

Sango: Estoy acá con autorización de la hermana Kaede...-Le acaricia la cabeza luego busca su camisa y se la da-

Miroku: ya veo...-se la pone y la abotona- como te sentís?

Sango: Me duele un poco... pero estoy bien...-Se pone de pie-

Miroku asiente y la mira

Sango: q lugar tan feo...-se lleva una mano a la cadera recorriendo la sala con la mirada-

Miroku: jaj un poco frió…

Sango: si... pudieron decorarlo un poco...-Sacude la cabeza y lo mira- q es lo que te piden?

Miroku: cosas q no se

Sango -se agacha frente a él y sonríe-: No te preocupes... ya va a terminarse...

Miroku desvía la mirada. La castaña lo mira sin comprender y luego suspira... el hecho de moverse, hacia q todo el cuerpo le doliera. Se pone de pie y se apoya contra la pared...

Miroku: mejor volve a acostarte

Sango: ya voy...-Cierra los ojos y suspira- vas a ver... q vas a salir rápido...-Sonríe levemente y luego mira las cadenas-

Miroku: no se...-bosteza- o es pronto o ya no salgo-sonríe para si-

Sango: Vas a ver q vas a salir...-Sonríe- yo voy a ver q puedo hacer...

Miroku: no te involucres demasiado, creo q ya estamos a mano

Sango: no... xq x mi culpa paso esto...

Miroku: xq decís q es tu culpa?

Sango: estas acá... x estar conmigo...

Miroku: mhh si tuviera mas fuerzas... podría irme...

Sango: Eso fue... xq no 'comiste' no?-Lo mira-

Miroku: claro, y con la batalla de ayer perdí muchas fuerzas

Sango: mmh... y... existe la posibilidad... de q muerdas a una victima sin matarla... o volverla vampiro?-Se sienta frente a él mirándolo curiosa-

Miroku: si...

Sango: mmmh... bien...-Suspira y luego se corre el cabello al igual q la cofia-

Miroku: q... q haces?

Sango: Apurate... antes de que me arrepienta...-Mira una pared-

Miroku: estas loca?

Sango -niega con la cabeza-: Podes apurarte?

Miroku: p-pero...

Sango: Pero... q?-Lo mira-

Miroku-la mira fijamente-: estas segura?

Sango: Si... mientras no me mate... ni me vuelva una sirviente...-suspira y corre la cabeza- apurate... o alguien va a verte...

Miroku: si...-pone una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, y con la otra toma suavemente su cabeza. Después acerca su boca hasta que sus colmillos rozan la piel suave de Sango quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, duda un momento y clava sus colmillos en ese sitio y se mantiene en esa posición por uno 30 segundos-

Sango: y...ya esta?-estaba levemente sonrojada-

Miroku: si...-se separa un poco de ella mientras sus ojos volvían al color normal- te sentís bien?

Sango: Estoy algo mareada...-Suspira-

Miroku-le sonríe y la levanta del suelo cargándola en brazos-: es verdad el rumor

Sango: c-cual...-cierra los ojos mareada- cual rumor?

Miroku: se dice... q si la sangre es entregada voluntariamente... es doblemente poderosa... y mucho mas sabrosa...-sonríe- y puedo dar fe de eso

Sango: Sucio pervertido...-levanta una mano para golpearlo, pero suspira y se acomoda relajando cada músculo-

Miroku-se ríe y le acomoda el cabello-: no gastes energía...-se eleva hasta llegar al techo, allí abre una pequeña puerta metálica por la q ambos salen-

Sango: me llevarías a mi cama?

Miroku: queres volver ahi? pensaba... buscar otro lugar... q te parece? No tenes xq volver ahí... con esas malditas monjas...

Sango: No... No son malditas...

Miroku: van a darse cuenta q escape xq me ayudaste, y no van a perdonártelo

Sango niega con la cabeza y suspira...

Miroku: si las cosas fueran diferentes...-se queda pensando un momento y luego suspira- bien, si eso queres voy a llevarte de vuelta

Sango: Miroku... no te preocupes...-Suspira-

Miroku: es una tontería pero no puedo evitar hacerlo-rasga una parte de su camisa y la utiliza para vendar la herida q la castaña tenia en el cuello, esta sonríe y cierra los ojos...

Sango: Gracias...

Miroku: no... yo soy el q tiene q agradecerte...-suspira y desciende hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación de la chica al comprobar q no había nadie entra y la acomoda en su cama-

Sango se acomoda y luego de un momento, se queda dormida...

Miroku-la mira unos momentos dormir y le acomoda el cabello-: es una lastima... q pertenezcamos a mundos diferentes...-la besa en la frente y sale-

Un rato después la hermana Kaede entra alarmada a la habitación de la chica sobresaltándola

Sango: Q...q pasa?-Se sienta y suspira- Hermana Kaede...-La mira-

Kaede: Sango? q paso con el vampiro?-la mira preocupada, llevaba un arma en el bolsillo por precaución-

Sango: Vampiro?-Se acomoda- no lo se...

Kaede: q te... paso en el cuello?-agrega al ver el vendaje improvisado-

Sango: mmh?-Se lleva la mano al cuello-

Kaede: déjame ver...-quita la mano de la chica y luego examina la herida con un rápido movimiento la acorrala contra la pared apuntándole con el arma-

Sango: q... q hace?-La mira asustada-

Kaede: lamento q las cosas se dieran así...fue mi culpa... por dejarte ir...

Sango: Va a matarme?-La mira calmándose- pero... si mi corazón esta... esta latiendo hermana...-se lleva la mano al pecho-

La anciana duda un momento y antes de q pudiera responder algo la empuja haciéndola caer hacia atras dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Miroku acababa de entrar x la ventana.

Sango: Hermana Kaede!-Se levanta y se acerca- esta bien? hermana...

La mujer no responde, estaba inconsciente

Sango-Endereza a la mujer sosteniéndola, luego suspira-: esta bien...-Sonríe aliviada y luego mira a Miroku-

Miroku: no podes quedarte acá, tenemos q irnos

Sango: pero...-Suspira- podrías ayudarme con esto primero?-Señala la cama-

Miroku suspira y luego ayuda a Sango a acomodar a la anciana en la cama. La castaña suspira y luego de escribir algo en un papel... toma algunas cosas de utilidad y lo mira...

Miroku: lista?

Sango: Si...-Mira la habitación y suspira-

Miroku-asiente-: vamos entonces-la sostiene y luego sale del lugar volando-

Sango: Miroku... y... a donde vamos a ir?-Lo mira-

Miroku: mmhh te digo la verdad? no tengo idea... pero tenes q descansar bien hasta mañana, perdiste bastante sangre

Sango: Ya veo...-suspira- pero... yo estoy bien...

Miroku: pero estas débil...-la mira y luego vuelve la vista al frente pensando en un buen lugar- sabes... lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto...

Sango: Yo me metí sola...-Se acomoda cerrando los ojos-

Miroku-sonríe levemente-: ya se... te va a encantar-cambia la dirección yendo hacia la parte mas alejada de la ciudad-

Sango: q hacemos acá?-Mira el lugar, una vez llegan-

Miroku: acá vamos a quedarnos... por lo menos x un tiempo-mira el lugar, se trataba de un enorme hotel abandonado q en su momento había sido muy lujoso-

Sango: esta bien...-Suspira-

Miroku: es un sitio seguro hasta q nos recuperemos de nuestras heridas

Sango: si...-Se pone de pie para luego bostezar cansada-

Miroku: vamos a buscar un lugar donde dormir...-le toma la mano y entra al hotel, luego de recorrer un par de habitaciones elige una con una gran cama matrimonial, sonríe- acá vas a estar bien

Sango -mira la habitación y luego asiente-: Si... gracias...

Miroku: q duermas bien

Sango asiente y se acerca a la cama para luego sentarse mirando el techo... después se deja caer y cierra los ojos...Miroku la abriga y luego sale escogiendo otra de las habitaciones cercanas. La castaña despierta y recorre el lugar con la vista, sin moverse un solo centímetro... luego suspira y mira la pared que tenia en frente...

Momentos después entra Miroku y le da una taza de te junto con algunas tostadas

La castaña se sobresalta y lo mira... no se había dado cuenta cuando entro...

Sango-suspira y toma la taza-: me asuste...-se friega uno de los ojos mientras bebía el te-

Miroku: dormiste bien?-cierra las persianas ya q le molestaba el sol del exterior-

Sango: Si... gracias por preguntar-Deja la taza vacía a un lado y se rasca la cabeza mientras pensaba-

Miroku se sienta en el suelo junto a la ventana. Momentos después, la joven se pone de pie y mira el baño...

Sango: Habrá agua?-Suspira- me gustaría poder bañarme al menos...

Miroku: mmhh... fijate, supongo q si

Sango asiente y luego abre la canilla, al ver q no salía agua golpea la pared de modo q comenzaran a caer unas gotas para después ser un chorro de agua sucia, la cual se vuelve limpia momentos después...

Sango suspira satisfecha y luego de bañarse sale terminando de acomodarse la ropa para luego recogerse el cabello, mientras sostenía la cofia con los dientes...Miroku recostado sobre la cama miraba el techo imaginando diversas situaciones

Sango: Mucho mejor...-termina de acomodarse su ropa y luego mira el pequeño bolso q estaba junto a la cama-este lugar da escalofríos...-se asoma al pasillo-

Miroku: eso es xq esta abandonado

Sango: puede ser...-Suspira y se sienta en el borde de la cama-

Miroku: supongo q tendré q ver donde anda Inuyasha

Sango: yo tengo q buscar a Aome... y luego ver q hacer... ella va a poder volver a la congregación... pero yo...-suspira-

Miroku: y q pensas hacer?-la mira curioso-

Sango: no se...-Se sienta en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la cama, mientras miraba la pared- me gustaba lo que hacia... sentía q podía ayudar en algo...

Miroku: mmhh deberías dedicarte a otra cosa

Sango: pero...-se abraza las piernas apoyando el mentón en estas-

Miroku: seguro encontraras algo mejor q hacer

Sango: Da igual...-Suspira y se pone de pie-

Miroku la miro y luego volvió la vista al techo sintiéndose culpable, después de todo la vida de Sango en ese lugar se había estropeado x su culpa

Sango: Supongo q si puedo demostrar q estoy viva, la hermana Kaede me va a dejar volver... no?...-Se rasca la cabeza- además... si quisieras lastimarme, ya lo habrías hecho...-Lo mira- debe haber alguna manera de q a vos e Inuyasha los dejen en paz...-Toma el bolso y se lo cuelga del hombro-

Miroku: deberías preocuparte x volver a ese horrible lugar mas q por nosotros-agrego con una voz algo fría-

Sango: es q...-Mira hacia otro lado- puede sonarte ridículo... pero yo no quiero q desaparezcas...-Lo mira- volviendo a ese lugar, es la única manera de q pueda saber q paso con mi hermano...

Miroku: no creo q así puedas averiguarlo

Sango -suspira y luego lo toma de las manos-: No vas a venir conmigo?

Miroku-la mira-: a donde?

Sango lo mira en silencio y luego hace q se ponga de pie

Miroku: bien bien, te acompaño hasta la entrada...-suspira simulando cansancio-

Sango: quiero q vengas conmigo, si es mucho pedir... no vengas...-lo suelta y abre la puerta-

Miroku-sonríe-: estaba bromeando, si voy a ir

La castaña lo mira y luego sonríe... momentos después ambos salen del edificio...Llegan a la congregación al caer la tarde. La castaña mira la entrada, luego suspira y entra...Miroku la ve desde afuera... había pensado en acompañarla, pero q sentido tendría? seguro querrían meterlo en ese sitio otra vez. La joven se detiene a mitad de camino y lo mira para que se acercara...

Sango: Vas a venir o no?

Miroku: mmhh... pero... q crees q ocurra si voy?

Sango: vas a estar conmigo... no va a pasar nada...-sonríe-

Miroku-suspira con resignación, ni siquiera le parecía bien q ella estuviera allí-: bien...-la sigue-

Luego de un momento, ambos entran en el edificio...Van hasta la pequeña oficina q Kaede tenia en el lugar dispuestos a explicarle las cosas

Al entrar ven a la anciana junto al reverendo... la castaña suspira y se acerca al escritorio lentamente...Kaede se despide de aquel hombre y luego mira a Sango con severidad

Sango: He...Hermana Kaede...-aprieta los puños-

Kaede: no deberías estar aquí

Sango: xq?...-Suspira- no me cree q... q estoy viva?

Kaede: sea como sea ya no perteneces a este lugar

Sango: xq?

Kaede: lo lamento hija, pero decidimos descomulgarte

Sango: q... xq?... no puede hacer eso...

Kaede: ya lo hicimos, y si te ven x aquí tendrás mas problemas

Sango: x favor...-Suspira y se arrodilla- se lo ruego hermana...-junta sus manos y cierra los ojos-

Kaede: no es solamente mía la decisión, lo lamento-se va-

La castaña suspira y mira el suelo en el que ahora estaba sentada...

Miroku-la mira y luego suspira-: vamos...

Sango: ahora... ya no tengo nada q pueda hacer...-Suspira y se pone de pie... luego toma su bolso... luego entra en el baño para después salir cambiada, dejando su ropa anterior, en el escritorio- vamos...

Miroku asiente y sale junto con ella en completo silencio

Sango: supongo q ahora me queda buscar a Aome para q ella pueda volver...-Mira al frente y suspira-

Miroku: me pregunto si estará con Inuyasha

Sango: cuando nos separamos de ellos... estaban juntos...

Miroku: x eso mismo...-se queda pensando- creo q ya se donde pueden estar

Luego ambos caminan hasta un grupo de departamentos q hace tiempo ya no se alquilaban, Miroku se dirige sin dudarlo a una habitación en especial. La castaña lo sigue... luego de tocar, Inuyasha les abre...

Miroku-sonríe levemente-: imagine q estarias aqui... Aome?

Inuyasha: esta también acá...-los deja pasar-

Ambos entran, en el baño se escuchaba el sonido del agua, al parecer la morocha se estaba duchando

Inuyasha: enseguida va a venir...-Mira curioso a la castaña, quien se sienta en una silla mirando al frente-

Miroku: ocurrió algo?-mira a su amigo con picardía-

Inuyasha: claro q no-Suspira cansado- tengo hambre...

Miroku: no saliste en estos dos días?

Inuyasha niega con la cabeza...

Miroku: entonces va a ser mejor q salgas hoy

Inuyasha asiente...

Sango: va... va a matar?-Los mira-

Inuyasha: no me queda de otra...

Sango suspira y mira al frente en silencio...

Miroku: no lo entendes todavía? lo hacemos para sobrevivir

Sango: Yo preferiría morirme...-mira el suelo-

Miroku-suspira-: tenemos modos diferentes de ver las cosas

Sango: Ya no me importa... no pienso meterme mas...-Se pone de pie y luego sale al balconcito sentándose en el suelo mientras miraba por la reja-

Miroku suspira y la mira unos instantes en silencio...luego gira la cabeza al ver a Aome salir ya vestido con el cabello mojado

Inuyasha: al fin...

Aome-se ríe-: perdón...

Inuyasha bosteza.

Aome mira hacia el bacón y al ver allí a su amiga abre bien los ojos, se acerca corriendo y la abraza

Sango: A...Aome...-La mira sin comprender y luego corresponde el abrazo-

Aome: me preocupaste! estas bien?-se separa un poco de ella para mirarla-

Sango: Si…-Mira por la reja- me descomulgaron...-se rasca la cabeza-

Aome: q? y eso xq?

Sango -suspira y le explica todo... luego mira el suelo-: Supongo q era lo mejor q podía pasarme...

Aome: p-pero...-suspira- entonces no vas a volver?

Sango: intente volver... y me echaron...-La mira-

Aome: entiendo...-suspira y se pone de pie-

Sango: pero vos podes volver todavía...-Le sonríe levemente-

Aome: pero no voy a hacerlo... sango, vos sos mi mejor amiga, así q emprenderemos algo nuevo juntas

Sango: yo no tengo mis armas, así q si nos ataca algo... no seria de ayuda...

Aome: no te preocupes x eso, yo ya recupere mis poderes

Sango -mira el suelo-: no entiendo xq pasa esto...-Suspira-

Aome: tal vez es el destino...

Sango: Dios me odia...

Aome: Dios no odia a nadie, y mucho menos a vos...-se agacha frente a ella- no estes triste... -suspira-

Sango asiente y suspira.

Aome: Sango...-baja la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro- q sientes x Miroku?

Sango: q...q?-La mira in comprender-

Aome: quiero saber la verdad

Sango: No se...-Mira el cielo-

Aome: lo queres... aunque sea un poco no?

Sango -asiente y la mira-: xq me preguntas esto?

Aome-sonríe levemente-: xq quería saberlo-se pone de pie y luego entra-

La castaña la mira sin comprender... luego suspira y mira hacia la nada...

Aome: a donde vas?-mira a Inuyasha quien se disponía a salir-

Inuyasha: te...tengo hambre...-La mira-

Aome: entiendo...-desvía la mirada-

Inuyasha: Perdón...-Suspira y sale-

Aome mira hacia la puerta unos momentos y luego niega con la cabeza para sentarse sobre la cama. Una hora después Inuyasha regresa, Aome miraba una revista, al oírlo entrar lo mira.

Aome: como te fue?

Inuyasha: Me costo mucho entrar...-Saca de su bolsillo una bolsa del banco de sangre-

Aome-le sonríe levemente-: la próxima vez puedo acompañarte-le agradaba pensar q no había matado a nadie, en ese tiempo había cambiado-

Inuyasha: esta bien...-guarda la bolsa vacía y suspira sentándose... Luego de un momento, Sango entra ya q comenzaba a hacer frío-

Aome-la mira-: vamos a comprar algo para cenar?

Sango: si queres... te acompaño... pero no tengo hambre...

Aome: mmhh esta bien, no importa-vuelve la vista a su revista.

Mientras en la azotea... Miroku sentado en el piso frío observaba el cielo nocturno intentando ordenar sus sentimientos.

En eso, ve una sombra pasar por el cielo... luego una voz femenina tras el lo llama haciéndolo voltear...Miroku se sorprende al descubrir de quien se trataba.

Continuará…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Medio deprimente la cantidad de reviews xD 8 para tres chaps! Jaaj esperemos q la cosa vaya mejorando… espero que el chap les haya gustado! Gracias a shadelight3, kamissInuxAomesiempre, Lah-chan y VeRiTa-ChAn por su mensaje en el capitulo anterior! Nos leemos en una semana! Ja ne!


	5. Viejos amores, despedida

**Sin aliento, sin corazón**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** Dos monjas pertenecientes a una secreta congregación se encargan de investigar casos sobrenaturales. Pero que ocurre cuando dos particulares vampiros aparecen en su camino? UA –SxM- AxI

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo:

Narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 4**

Viejos amores, despedida

La brisa nocturna hacia bailar su oscuro cabello al son de la noche, su aroma le traía viejos recuerdos… cosas que tal vez prefería olvidar.

: Hola, Miroku...-Sonríe-

Miroku: mhh... Kagura... q... q haces aquí?

Kagura: Vine a buscarte... me gustaría q vuelvas conmigo…

Miroku: después de tanto tiempo... xq vendrías a buscarme?

Kagura: xq te quiero... tonto...-Le toca la nariz con la punta de su dedo índice para luego sentarse junto a el-

Miroku-mira el cielo-: si me quisieras no me habrías dejado

Kagura: pensé q lo entenderías…

Se pone en cuclillas frente a é y lo besa lastimándole el labio con sus colmillos.

Miroku-le corresponde pero luego se separa un poco de ella-: q quieres de mi?

Kagura: te quiero a ti

Miroku: mmh...-desvía la mirada, cada una de sus palabras lo lastimaba- eso es verdad?

Kagura: xq no lo seria?

Miroku: x lo q paso antes... xq cambiaste de idea ahora?

Kagura: xq te extrañaba...

Miroku: y... q hiciste todo este tiempo?

Kagura: mmh nada en especial...

Miroku-la mira de reojo-: pero fue mucho tiempo

Kagura: vos q hiciste?

Miroku: Inuyasha y yo buscamos a Naraku

Kagura: para q?

Miroku: para q va a ser? para destruirlo

Kagura: puede q necesiten un favor… no lo se...-Mira al frente- vas a venir conmigo?

Miroku: a donde?-la mira-

Kagura: a cualquier lugar...-Mira el paisaje- quiero q estés conmigo... q las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…

Miroku: mmhh mira Kagura, yo ahora... estoy intentando hacer algo, acabo de decírtelo...-hace una pausa- y no quiero abandonar mi objetivo... pero si queres vos podes quedarte

Kagura: mmh bien...eso haré-Sonríe y luego huele el aire- hay humanos dentro de este edificio... y yo muero de hambre...-Se pone de pie-

Miroku: espera...-le toma la mano y la hace sentarse a su lado de nuevo- aquí no, salgamos

Kagura: xq? aquí hay humanos... xq irnos si podemos comer en este lugar?

Miroku: quiero salir un poco...además podemos caminar...

Kagura: Mmmh... Bien...

Miroku sonríe levemente y ambos salen. Cuando regresan, vuelven a sentarse en el techo...

Miroku-bosteza aburrido-: la eternidad es demasiado tiempo

Kagura: No te gusta el ser inmortal?

Miroku: admito q tiene sus ventajas, pero creo q era mas feliz siendo humano

Kagura: xq?-Lo mira de reojo-

Miroku: xq no tenes q matar para vivir

Kagura: y eso q tiene de malo? a quien le importa, q una especie inferior como los humanos, viva así... ellos sirve para alimentarnos a nosotros... y para luego ser nuestros esclavos...

Miroku: cuando estabas del otro lado no pensabas así

Kagura: Ya no recuerdo como era mi vida estando del otro lado...

Miroku-suspira-: es una lastima, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho

Kagura -asiente y bosteza aburrida-: Pero da igual, es mejor olvidar lo mediocres q fuimos...-Sonríe-

Miroku permanece callado, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con ese modo de pensar prefería no discutir

Kagura: Somos mas fuertes...

Miroku: tal vez... pero en el fondo no...xq dependemos de ellos

Kagura: mmh... y ellos de nosotros... nosotros podemos decidir si viven o no...

Miroku: pero sin ellos no podríamos vivir

Kagura: puede ser...

Miroku-se pone de pie-: bajemos, no falta demasiado para q salga el sol

Kagura: Si...-Se pone de pie-

Ambos bajan y entran a la habitación. La mujer se queda casi petrificada en la puerta.

Kagura: Q significa esto?-Mira a ambas jóvenes quienes dormían sentadas en el sillón-

Miroku: ahh emhh... bueno...-no sabía como explicarle la situación-

Kagura: bueno q?-Lo mira-

Miroku: es una larga historia

Kagura: Mph... No importa... ya me encargare de ellas...

Miroku: no... Espera... es q... veamos...-se queda pensarlo como decirlo para q no se enfadara tanto- x diferentes situaciones digamos q estamos a mano... y no les hacemos daño.

Kagura: xq?

Miroku: xq así ocurrió, a eso llegamos

Kagura: mmmh... pero no significa q yo no pueda...

Miroku: no, Kagura-la mira severamente- no quiero q las lastimes, entendido?

Kagura: Mph...

Miroku: esta bien?

Kagura: no prometo nada...

Miroku: quiero q lo prometas... vamos, para vos es igual

Kagura: Bien...-Se cruza de brazos y lo mira de reojo-

Miroku asiente y luego cubre a Sango con una manta, esta se acomoda y mueve la cabeza...Miroku sonríe levemente y luego se sienta en la cama vacía

Kagura: y q significan estas humanas para ustedes?

Miroku: mhh? no se, nunca lo pensé-realmente le daba un poco de miedo preguntárselo-

Kagura: no lo pensaste...

Miroku: vamos a dormir?-la mira-

Kagura: Bien...-Sonríe de lado y luego se acerca-

Miroku se recuesta acomodándose en la cama libre, Kagura se acuesta junto a el y cierra los ojos...Así todos se quedan dormidos

ºA la siguiente nocheº

Al Miroku al despertar ve q Kagura no estaba a su lado y se levanta con algo de preocupación. Luego ve en la pared escrito con sangre "enseguida vuelvo"...Miroku suspira y luego observa hacia el sillón donde dormían las jóvenes

Sango: Mnnh..--Suspira dormida-

Miroku sonríe al verla tan tranquila y pone una mano sobre su cabeza despertándola sin quererlo.

Sango: q...q pasa?-Se sienta dormida... luego suspira y se friega los ojos-

Miroku-se ríe-: nada, deberías dejar de dormir

Sango: pero...-Suspira- estuve todo el día despierta... el q dormía eras vos...-Lo mira-

Miroku: y xq despierta?

Sango: xq... era de día ?

Miroku: jaja deberías cambiar tus hábitos y dormir de día

Sango: xq?

Miroku: no se…es un comentario, xq si vos dormís de noche y yo de día nunca vamos a vernos-sonríe pícaramente.

Sango lo mira sin comprender... luego se sonroja y mira el suelo...

Miroku: es una broma -se pone de pie desperezándose-

Sango: bueno...

Miroku: ya pensaron q harán ustedes? supongo q Inuyasha y yo ya no iremos hoy

Sango: Inuyasha... dijo que podríamos quedarnos, con ustedes...-lo mira-

Miroku: con nosotros? en q estaba pensando?

Sango: El dijo q estaba bien...-Suspira- acaso es por esa vampiresa?-se pone de pie-

Miroku: mmhh no... Pero no me parece muy bien...q harían ustedes con nosotros?

Sango: no se...-Suspira- si te molesta... esta bien... supongo q lo entiendo

Miroku: no, no me molesta... además fue mi culpa q tuvieras q irte de ese lugar

Sango: Parece q si te molesta... pensé q estarías conmigo cuando mas necesito apoyo... pero parece q no...-Se sienta mirando una pared-

Miroku: perdón...supongo q lo tome muy mal...-la abraza sobresaltándola-

Sango lo mira sin comprender y luego suspira intentando calmarse, ya q se había sonrojado...

Miroku-le hablaba en un susurro-: no me molesta q te quedes…al contrario... pero si estas con nosotros vas a estar siempre en peligro…

Sango: xq...?-Suspira-

Miroku: nosotros siempre estamos peleando... o envueltos en algún conflicto.

Sango: y q?

Miroku: y q x eso ustedes vivirán en constante peligro

Sango: no importa...

Miroku-se separa un poco de ella y la mira-: entonces vienen con nosotros?

Sango: ya te dije... q si molesta... no importa...-Suspira con tristeza, la idea de q tuvieran q separarse la atormentaba-

Miroku: ya te dije q no molesta-sonríe- me agrada la idea

Sango: me agrada q te agrade la idea...

Miroku: el único problema será Kagura...-se queda meditando-

Sango: Esa mujer?

Miroku-asiente-: ya bastante se molesto con verlas aquí ayer

Sango: ya veo...-Suspira-

Miroku: pero bueno, ya hablare con ella cuando regrese

Sango: a... donde fue...?

Miroku: no se, cuando me desperté ya había salido

Sango: Ya veo...-Suspira y mira la puerta, la cual se abre dejando pasar a Kagura, quien entraba sujetando a un niño del pie -

Kagura: Miroku... te traje algo de comer...

Sango: un... un niño pequeño...-se pone de pie-

Miroku-pone una mano sobre el hombro de Sango para q esta volviera sentarse, luego se acerco al niño y se lo quito a Kagura-: xq lo trajiste?

Kagura: para q pudieras comer...-Sonríe-

Miroku: mhhh no, no así-suspira, no es q no tuviera hambre, ya hacia dos noches q no probaba nada, pero...la situación era demasiado horrible-

Sango -mira al niño y luego lo abraza calmándolo-: Q bruja...-Suspira mirando a Kagura... mientras palpaba dentro de su bolso-

Miroku-mira a la castaña a su lado-: llevémoslo a su casa

Sango: si...-Suspira y se endereza cargando el brazos al niño-

Miroku-mira a Kagura quien parecía ofendida-: donde es?

Kagura: un orfanato... en la avenida...

Miroku-asiente-: esta bien

Luego sale siguiendo a sango, quien miraba a Kagura con odio... una vez sale del edificio mira al frente...

Sango: De un orfanato...-Suspira y sostiene con mas fuerza al niño- será mejor q se cuide... xq no pienso perdonar lo q hizo...

Miroku-suspira-: déjalo pasar x esta vez

Sango aprieta los dientes molesta

Miroku: esa es la naturaleza de los vampiros

Sango: no me importa...-Mira al niño que se había dormido-

Miroku prefiere quedarse en silencio y esperar en la entrada mientras Sango ingresaba para devolver al niño.

Allí había varios autos de la congregación... y dentro del lugar, había grupos de monjas investigando...

Sango sale momentos después con cara de preocupación y disgusto x lo q el ojiazul le pregunta q había ocurrido. La castaña niega con la cabeza y mira el suelo...

Miroku: decime, q te dijeron?-la mira con preocupación-

Sango: tu amiguita mato a muchos niños...-Lo mira y luego comienza a caminar-

Miroku: supongo q si

Sango: y pienso deshacerme de ella...

Miroku-la mira-: no podes hacer eso

Sango: xq?

Miroku: xq... no podes hacer eso...

Sango: podrías darme una razón entonces...?

Miroku-la mira y luego vuelve la vista al frente-: xq la quiero...

Sango -aprieta los puños-: Bien... entonces... no es necesario que Aome y yo estemos con ustedes...

Miroku: creo q una cosa no tiene q ver con otra

Sango: para mi si...-Suspira-

Miroku: xq?

Sango: xq es así...-mira el edificio en el q luego entran... se acerca y despierta a Aome-

Aome: mmhh...-se friega los ojos- Sango...es temprano...

Sango: Perdón Aome...-Suspira- tenemos q irnos... no podemos quedarnos...

Aome: eh? xq?-se levanta sobresaltada-

Sango: simplemente no podemos...-Suspira y se endereza-

Aome-la toma del la muñeca-: explícame... si ayer estabas muy contenta de quedarte...q paso?

Sango: supongo q el hecho de q ahora una vampiresa este con ellos... y nos mire como el plato principal, me incomoda...-Suspira- quiero irme...

Aome: pero...-suspira- seria lindo quedarnos…

Sango suspira y se pone de pie.

Aome: bueno... espera un momento...si? quiero despedirme

Sango: si queres... podes quedarte...-Suspira-

Aome: ya te dije q quiero q nos quedemos juntas...-suspira-

Sango: si... gracias...-Sonríe levemente, le dolía irse... pero no podría quedarse después de eso-

Aome asiente y va a la habitación contigua donde Inuyasha dormía... se asoma para saludarlo

Aome: emh... puedo pasar?-pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos al joven q miraba hacia afuera-

Inuyasha: eh?-La mira y sonríe- Si...

La joven entra y se sienta a su lado

Aome: emhh bueno... quería despedirme

Inuyasha: xq? si habíamos dicho q se quedarían...

Aome: ya lo se... pero Sango quiere irse, x esa chica q trajo Miroku...

Inuyasha: ya veo...-Suspira- y xq tienes q ir con ella?

Aome: es mi mejor amiga... yo la quiero mucho... y ella es lo único q me queda...

Inuyasha: entonces... yo... puedo ir con ustedes?-La mira-

Aome: venir con nosotras?-lo mira sorprendida pero no puede evitar sonreír- de verdad querrías venir?

Inuyasha: si...-sonríe levemente-

Aome: supongo q esta bien entonces-asiente-

Inuyasha: bien...-Sonríe-

Aome: vamos, así le decimos a sango-se pone de pie-

Inuyasha asiente y la imita...La morocha regresa a la otra habitación q estaba invadida x un silencio incomodo.

Aome: Sango, Inuyasha viene con nosotras!

Sango: Inuyasha?...-La mira y luego asiente- esta bien...-Suspira y toma su bolso-

Miroku no dice nada, solo mira a su amigo recriminándole la decisión con la mirada

Inuyasha: No me gusta el modo de pensar de Kagura, Miroku... y se q a vos tampoco... solo q estas cegado...-Suspira- yo voy a seguir con nuestro objetivo... no se vos q vas a hacer...

Miroku-desvía la mirada-: bien, hace lo q quieras...traidor...

Inuyasha: Además... yo quiero proteger a Aome... y estando lejos suyo no puedo hacerlo...-Suspira-

Sango: Nos vamos?-Los mira intentando cortar el silencio incomodo q se avecinaba-

Aome: eh? si...-sale-

Inuyasha la sigue en silencio...La castaña suspira y luego lo mira...

Sango: espero q seas feliz estando con tu novia...-Sale-

Miroku no responde y vuelve la vista a la ventana, no podía creer q su amigo de toda la vida lo hubiera dejado x una mujer, una humana.

Miles de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior, tristeza y furia entraban en ebullición ante lo sucedido, suspiró y se volvió a si mismo, enfadado consigo mismo al no poder controlar aquellos sentimientos q lo herían.


	6. Reencuentro doloroso

**Sin aliento, sin corazón**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** Dos monjas pertenecientes a una secreta congregación se encargan de investigar casos sobrenaturales. Pero que ocurre cuando dos particulares vampiros aparecen en su camino? UA –SxM- AxI

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo:

Narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 6**

Reencuentro doloroso

Inuyasha, Aome y Sango caminaban en silencio, sin saber muy bien que rumbo tomarían.

Aome: y ahora?-los mira- tal vez si volvemos y explicamos todo...

Sango: A la congregación?

La otra asiente.

Sango: si queres, podemos intentarlo...-asiente- pero q pasara con el?-Mira a Inuyasha-

Aome: es verdad...-suspira-

Sango: pero... dijiste... podemos explicarles...-la mira y sonríe leve y casi imperceptiblemente-

Aome: q vamos a explicarles sobre Inuyasha? no creo q lo acepten bajo ningún término

Sango: no se pierde nada...

Aome-mira al joven q iba a su lado-: q te parece?

Inuyasha: esta bien...-Asiente-

Las otras dos también asienten y los tres caminan hasta llegar al lugar donde piden hablar con el encargado.

Al entrar y ven a un hombre de edad sentado en una silla... este les sonríe amablemente y los hace sentarse...

Mushin: Q los trae hijos míos...-Sonríe

Aome le explica a Mushin la situación de Sango y le pide que le permita regresar a la comunidad, el anciano mira a la castaña quien permanecía en silencio mirando el suelo... luego sonríe...

Mushin: Esta bien niña, podrás volver, veo que estas arrepentida de lo que ocurrió...-Mira a Inuyasha- y el... quien o q es?

Aome: el no es humano... pero esta con nosotras y también quisiera quedarse a colaborar en nuestro trabajo.

Mushin: de q serviría?

Aome: emhh bueno...-se queda pensando sin saber q decir-

Inuyasha: Soy el guardián de Aome... yo... me prometí a mi mismo protegerla... aunque me cueste la existencia...

Mushin: ya veo...ya veo…-Mira a Aome- algo mas hermana?-Sonríe-

Aome: emhh... no... Nada mas...gracias por todo-las palabras de Inuyasha la habían echo sonrojar pero quería a toda costa evitar q se notara-

Mushin: Bien... vayan tranquilos...-Sonríe- mientras el joven pueda controlar sus instintos supongo q estará bien...-Hace una pausa- yo hablare con la hermana Kaede...-Se pone de pie-

Aome-asiente-: muchas gracias-se despide y sale con los demás-

Sango: el reverendo es muy amable...-Miraba al frente mientras caminaba-

Aome: si...-aun se sentía nerviosa y prefería estar en silencio xq la voz le temblaba- y donde va a quedarse?

Sango: podríamos acomodar la habitación q no se usaba antes...

Aome: creo q esta ocupada... llego un grupo nuevo de religiosas el otro día q ocupo las habitaciones libres

Sango: mmh... entonces... supongo q se quedara en nuestra habitación...

Aome: creo q si...-suspira-

Inuyasha las miraba en silencio...

Aome: bueno...-saca una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y con esta abre la puerta de la habitación dejándolos pasar-

Sango se sienta en una de las camas y mira por la ventana...

Aome: q tarde es ya...-mira su reloj q marcaba la 1-

Sango: si...

Inuyasha: será mejor que descansen...-Se sienta en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la pared-

Aome-lo mira mientras se saca su cofia-: no tenes hambre?

Inuyasha: no importa...-Sonríe- estoy bien...

Aome: pero mira q si queres puedo acompañarte al hospital

Inuyasha: tranquila... puedo aguantar... gracias por preocuparte...

Aome-asiente-: gracias a vos x decir q ibas a cuidarme... aunque no sea del todo cierto-sonríe y se quita los zapatos-

Inuyasha: todo lo q dije es cierto...-Mira por la ventana-

Aome-se sonroja y mira las sabanas-: no lo creo...xq dirías algo así?

Inuyasha: no me creas...-Suspira-

Aome: xq...lo dirías?

Inuyasha: xq... xq...-mira el suelo avergonzado luego sacude la cabeza y se cruza de brazos-Duérmete ya...

Aome: eh?-lo mira- pero quiero saber... xq me parece extraño...

Inuyasha -suelta un bufido avergonzado-: simplemente xq quiero cuidarte... tiene algo de malo?

Aome: a mi?-se recuesta boca abajo para mirarlo mejor-

Inuyasha: si... xq?

Aome-sonríe sonrojada, luego se acerca un poco más y lo besa en la mejilla-: xq me gusta q me cuides.

Inuyasha: eso es un alivio...-Suspira mirándola perdido-

Aome-le sonríe-: gracias por eso

Inuyasha: un... un... placer...

Aome lo abraza por el cuello aun sobre su cama y apoya el mentón sobre su hombro, Inuyasha se queda estático mirándola...

Aome: me alegra q vinieras

Inuyasha: gracias...-Suspira- traicione a Miroku...

Aome: tiene q entenderlo supongo... pero quien es esa mujer?

Inuyasha: según me contó el... era su novia estando en vida... cuando ella fue convertida en vampiro... el decidió dejarse morder por ella para poder estar juntos... pero luego ella lo dejo de un día para otro...

Aome: ya veo... q historia más triste...

Inuyasha: si...-La mira y luego le acaricia la cabeza- bien... será mejor q duermas... mañana va a ser un día largo...

Aome asiente y lo suelta para después acomodarse en su cama.

Inuyasha: q descanses...-Le sonríe y luego le besa la frente para volver a sentarse en su lugar-

Aome: vas a poder dormir ahí?-lo mira mientras se abriga-

Inuyasha: yo duermo en cualquier parte...-Le sonríe- no te preocupes...

Aome-asiente-: q descanses

Inuyasha: q duermas bien... –sonríe, luego cierra los ojos y luego de un rato se duerme-

Así transcurre una semana, un día temprano llaman al nuevo grupo para asignarles su primera misión. Luego de ver el informe... los 3 suben en el auto cargándolo con sus cosas y se ponen en marcha.

Aome: esperemos no nos traiga muchos problemas

Sango: no te preocupes...-Sonríe levemente- Inuyasha, mas te vale q hagas un buen trabajo...-Lo mira por el espejo retrovisor-

Inuyasha: no necesitas decírmelo…

Aome se ríe al ver su cara de enfado, los 3 llegan rápidamente al lugar... resultaba ser un parque de diversiones... q al parecer, x los incidentes, se encontraba clausurado. El lugar estaba desierto, y algunos juegos estaban rotos por el ataque del día anterior

Sango: Hay q tener cuidado...

Inuyasha: Huele a Sangre...-Saca su espada y se pone cerca de Aome-

Aome: mmh...de q podrá tratarse... x su presencia... parecen vampiros…

Inuyasha: El aroma a sangre los delata...

Aome-asiente y mira a su amiga-: vamos

Sango: Si...-se prepara y comienza a caminar-

Al adentrarse un poco mas ven a una pareja, la joven lanza un cuerpo en apariencia sin vida lejos de ellos.

Sango abre bien los ojos mirando al cadáver caer al suelo... luego carga su arma y apunta para darse cuenta de quienes eran... Aome los mira para luego volverse a mirar a su amiga con algo de preocupación x su reacción.

Sango: demonios...-Aprieta los dientes y luego dispara al suelo para luego apuntarles-

Ambos voltean al oír el sonido del arma, Miroku no tarda en reconocerlos.

Kagura: Mph... Ustedes...-Sonríe para luego lamerse la sangre q caía por su labio-

Sango: silencio!-Le apunta- lo único q van a decir, son oraciones... para q Dios perdone su alma... x todo lo q hicieron…

Miroku: mh... q curioso verlos aquí

Kagura: mph... son dos monjitas y un idiota q depende de ellas... un vampiro q no merece ser llamado como tal...

Sango: Calla monstruo...

Miroku: q piensan hacer?

Sango: no pienso perdonarlos esta vez...-Se limpia rápidamente los ojos puesto que de repente los había sentido húmedos- no mas...-Sentía como su voz se quebraba-

Miroku-sonríe-: ya veremos

Sango: mph...-Saca, rápidamente, otra arma de su cinturón y dispara a sus pies- si fueran balas benditas... ya te habría hecho polvo...-Guarda el arma quedándose con la primera q llevaba-Es para q veas q hablo en serio...

Kagura mira la herida en los pies de Miroku y luego la distancia q los separaba de los intrusos...

Miroku: mmhh...-se pone mas serio- será raro...luchar contra ustedes dos... y contra quien era mi mejor amigo... pero veo q no hay otra opción

Kagura -se pone de pie-: mph... vamos a darnos un banquete... con ellas dos...-sonríe-

Miroku-asiente-: bien...

Kagura sonríe y lo besa en el cuello complacida de q estuviera a su favor.

Sango: Dejen de tomarnos el pelo!-Dispara rozando la oreja de la acompañante del chico.

Kagura: como te atreves a arruinar mi hermosa figura...!

Miroku: mhp... tonta-se lanza contra ella y luego de unos momentos logra quitarle el arma y herirla en el estomago-

Sango: Mgh...-Se tuerce un poco por el dolor y luego lo empuja pateándolo en el pecho... levanta su arma del suelo, y tras guardarla comienza a correr con una mano en el estomago- Aome... Tu e Inuyasha... ocúpense de la 'reinita'... por favor...-Mira a Miroku- Idiota...

Miroku: es una pena q sea yo quien termine matándote... no te parece?

Sango: pero no te preocupes... no pienso irme sola...-mira hacia el frente mientras corría... comenzaba a ver borroso por la sangre q perdía... buscaba un lugar donde perderlo o confundirlo- demonios... por donde...-aprieta los dientes, sabia q el era mas rápido, debía pensar pronto en algo, sabía q el estaba jugando con ella una vez más.

Miroku: q vas a escapar?-se ríe-

Sango: yo no escapo...-Saca el arma y le apunta-

Miroku: de verdad vas a matarme?-la mira desafiante-

Sango: Si...-Se detiene- mejor dejo los rodeos...-Suspira y lo mira decidida... le dolía lo q tenia q hacer... y el verlo así... toma aire intentando calmar las lagrimas q comenzaban a resbalarse de sus ojos y luego junta sus manos en el mango de la pistola apuntando bien-

Miroku: bien, veamos si te atreves

Sango -traga saliva y lo mira-: crees q no... me... atrevo...?-achica los ojos buscando ver mejor-

Miroku: realmente lo dudo, te tiembla el pulso-sonríe divertido- pero verdaderamente es una pena q las cosas acabaran así… no quería que murieras en mis manos.

Sango: lo mejor seria, que en lugar de buscar desafiarme... te pongas a rezar... para q algo de vos se salve... aunque no se si valga la pena…

Miroku: típico consejo de una monja... no deberías decir eso xq ya no formas parte de la iglesia... retiraron tus votos recuerdas?

Sango: cállate... todo eso… lo hice por vos… y… ahora…-Suspira y dispara fallando, de modo q le da en el brazo-

Miroku: ves? no podes...-quita la bala que se había incrustado en su piel haciéndolo sangrar y la tira al suelo- ahora es mi turno...-se acerca rápidamente a ella y la golpea quitándole el arma para después arrinconarla contra una pared-

Sango: me... desilusionaste...

Miroku-estaba sobre ella impidiéndole moverse, la mira fijamente-: de q hablas?

Sango: de q me desilusionaste... no sos... Miroku...

Miroku: y quien soy?

Sango: no se...-suspira- no se quien sos...

Miroku: pero yo si se quien sos vos...

Sango: tu cena...-toma aire... comenzaba a perder la conciencia-

Miroku: hoy ya cene, pero no habrá inconvenientes con el postre.

Sango: entonces termina de una vez... 'Miroku'...-Lo mira- igual... de q sirve q hagas esto... si de todos modos, vas a estar solo... seguro Aome e Inuyasha terminaron con tu amiguita... o quizás escapo dejándote solo...

Miroku: mhp...-la mira molesto- xq decís eso?

Sango: no entiendo como podes querer a una persona q seria capaz de abandonarte...

Miroku: basta… ella me quiere…

Sango: estas seguro?... acaso esta ella ahora acá con vos?... no...-Suspira- no te preocupes... yo puede q muera ahora... pero desde donde este... voy a velar para q te des cuenta de las cosas... para q entres en razón... y vuelvas a ser el Miroku q yo quería... y no este monstruo q sos ahora...

Miroku -la mira fijamente unos instantes y luego la suelta dándole la espalda-: andate

La castaña lo mira sin comprender... luego camina lentamente y levanta su arma del suelo... luego la guarda y comienza a caminar de regreso, cubriéndose la herida del estomago...

Miroku la sigue con la vista hasta ver q se encuentra con sus amigos q aun luchaban con Kagura quien estaba muy mal herida a causa de la pelea... al ver a Sango, Inuyasha voltea llamando a Aome...

Ella se acerca a su amiga recostándola en el suelo para curar con sus poderes la herida mas profunda.

Inuyasha voltea para volverse al combate y darse cuenta de q Kagura había escapado aprovechando su distracción. Miroku se acerca dispuesto a ayudarla pero no la ve x ninguna parte, se había ido sin el?

Inuyasha -lo mira de reojo y luego se acerca a Aome-: Lo mejor será irnos...

Aome-asiente-: Sango no esta bien

Inuyasha -asiente y luego guarda su espada-: vamos...-Carga a la castaña en su espalda y luego comienza a caminar hacia el auto-

Miroku los mira alejarse y luego se sienta descansando su espalda en una de las paredes del parque, estaba agotado pero más mental q físicamente, su cerebro no paraba de trabajar, todos esos sentimientos lo confundían…porque le había perdonado la vida?

Una vez llegan a la congregación Aome se ocupa de las heridas de su amiga a quien el hecho de volver a encontrarse con Miroku en esas circunstancias la había afectado mucho. La castaña, cada tanto soltaba quejidos de dolor... luego mira a la azabachada...

Sango: Gracias...-Suspira-

Aome: no es nada...-suspira- me gustaría poder ayudarte un poco mas...como estas?

Sango: estoy bien...-Suspira- voy a curarme rápido... y voy a ayudarlos con el trabajo...-cierra los ojos- hay algunas cosas de las q me arrepiento... cosas q no debí decir hoy...-la mira.

Aome: espero no volvamos a verlo...

Sango: me dolió... creo q como lo vi... y escuche... me dolió mas q mis heridas físicas...-Se sienta y suspira-

Aome: si, lo entiendo... es un tonto, no entiendo como pudo cambiar tanto

Sango: ya no importa... supongo q la próxima vez... no va a dejarme ir...-se acuesta mirando la pared-

Aome: tranquila...-le acaricia la cabeza- no pienses en eso ahora

Sango asiente y luego cierra los ojos quedándose dormida...

Aome-la abriga y luego se sienta junto a Inuyasha-: dejame ver tus heridas

Inuyasha: estoy bien... van a sanar rápido... preocupate por vos...-Sonríe-

Aome: yo estoy bien, no seas terco, quiero verlas

Inuyasha: bien bien...-Suspira-

Aome le sonríe y luego hace q se quite la camisa para desinfectar sus heridas.

Inuyasha-Suspira-: no tenias q preocuparte por mí...

Aome: xq no? vos lo haces x mi-hablaba sin levantar la vista de lo q hacia-

Inuyasha: lo haces para devolverme el favor?

Aome: lo hago xq te tengo cariño

Inuyasha: q bien...-Sonríe-

Aome-asiente-: tenes idea… q le pasa a Miroku?

Inuyasha: no lo se...-Suspira-

Aome: Sango esta mal x el…

Inuyasha: como sabes eso?

Aome: soy su amiga, me doy cuenta... ella lo quiere mas de lo q el piensa

Inuyasha: ya veo...-Suspira-

Aome-sonríe-: ya dejemos de hablar y dormí para reponerte-se pone de pie y lo cubre con un manta, había acabo por recostarlo en su cama-

Inuyasha: y vos?-La mira-

Aome: yo estoy bien, como me cuidaste solo tengo un par de rasguños.

Inuyasha: esa era mi idea... no quería q te pase nada grave...-Sonríe-

Aome: pero por eso tus heridas son bastante graves... tonto-le da un suave golpecito en la cabeza- q descanses

Inuyasha: descansa...-Suspira y luego cierra los ojos quedándose dormido al instante.


	7. Determinación

**Sin aliento, sin corazón**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** Dos monjas pertenecientes a una secreta congregación se encargan de investigar casos sobrenaturales. Pero que ocurre cuando dos particulares vampiros aparecen en su camino? UA –SxM- AxI

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo:

Narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 7**

Determinación

A la mañana siguiente Sango despierta primero q todos y se sorprende al encontrar sobre su mesa de luz una rosa blanca acompañada por una nota.

Sango: mmnh? y esto...?-Se friega los ojos y toma ambos... luego lee la nota-

La nota era muy breve, solo contenía unas pocas palabras "Lamento lo de ayer, espero tus heridas sanen pronto". La castaña sonríe tontamente y guarda la nota quedándose con la flor en la mano...

Aome quien entra con una bandeja llevando el desayuno para Sango, enseguida le pregunta de q se trataba aquel mensaje, ella le cuenta de la nota anónima... y luego desayuna tranquilamente...

Aome: quien crees q la envió?-pregunta para escuchar una obvia respuesta-

Sango: Miroku... o eso quiero pensar...-Sonríe-

Aome: q raro q hiciera algo así...

Sango-Asiente-: si...-Suspira- espero no tener q verlo nuevamente... en una situación como la de ayer...

Aome: y si... hablaras con el?

Sango: hablar con el?

Aome-asiente-: sobre lo q paso ayer, sobre como te sentís

Sango: yo... yo ya hable con el...-Suspira y le cuenta para luego acostarse de nuevo-

Aome: pero eso fue una discusión Sango... los dos se dijeron cosas horribles...

Sango: si...-Suspira- x eso me arrepiento...-la mira-

Aome: intenta arreglar las cosas... si te trajo esto hoy no todo esta perdido

Sango: esta bien...

Aome: cuando estés decidida te acompaño hasta el parque, seguro esta ahí

Sango: supongo... q podríamos ir esta noche...

Aome: me parece bien

Sango asiente y luego deja la rosa en la mesa de luz.

Cerca de las 10 ambas van hasta el parque, no tardan en encontrar a Miroku sentado en un banco del parque observaba el cielo

Aome-le habla en voz baja a su amiga-: voy a quedarme cerca x las dudas, bien?

Sango: Esta bien... -le sonríe y luego comienza a caminar lentamente-

Miroku al notar q alguien se acercaba gira rápidamente la cabeza

Sango: lo siento... te asuste...-Se detiene mirándolo de lejos-

Miroku-vuelve la vista al cielo-: q queres? no fue suficiente ayer?

Sango: ehm... quería disculparme...-Suspira- y... también quería... agradecerte x dejarme ir y x la nota...-Lo mira-

Miroku: pensé q vendrías a matarme, eso prometiste ayer

Sango: entonces la flor y la nota, fue para q te perdone la vida?...-Suspira- no voy a hacer nada... y si quisiera ahora, no podría...-Hace una pausa- había venido solo para hablar con vos... y disculparme...

Miroku: de todas formas no estaría tan mal q me mataras

Sango: xq?...-Suspira- puedo acercarme?... o tu amiga esta cerca, esperando para matarme...

Miroku-la mira-: ella se fue

Sango: Ah... cuanto lamento escuchar eso...-Se acerca lentamente y luego se sienta a su lado mirando al frente-

Miroku permanece en silencio, x mas q ninguno decía nada el disfrutaba de la compañía q Sango le brindara

Sango: me... me animo ver la flor... y la nota... me alegra saber q quedaba algo de esperanza...-Sonríe levemente mirando al frente-

Miroku: no entiendo de q hablas

Sango: vos... me dejaste una rosa blanca... y una nota... no?-Lo mira-

Miroku -asiente levemente-: fue una tontería, no se en q pensaba

Sango: a mi me gusto... la 'tontería' q hiciste... me alegró...

Miroku: me alegro x vos, supongo

Sango: es por eso q vine... a pedir perdón... xq... eso me hizo ver q el Miroku q yo quiero no se perdió del todo...-sonríe y luego mira el suelo-

Miroku: q quiero...-repite las palabras de la joven mientras pensaba, luego la mira- me queres?

Sango: si...-Lo mira- x eso me dolió mucho verte cono te vi ayer...-Suspira y mira al frente-

Miroku: y xq me queres?

Sango: no se... simplemente te quiero...

Miroku: q raro...

Sango: xq?-Lo mira-

Miroku: sos la primera persona q parece decirlo con sinceridad

Sango: no te estoy mintiendo... no tengo razón para mentirte...

Miroku: x eso te creo-vuelve la vista al frente- sabes? me prometí no volver a beber sangre

Sango: xq?

Miroku: xq... no vale la pena seguir quitando vidas inocentes para mantenerme la mía que ni siquiera es real

Sango: pero... vas a morir así...

Miroku: eso ya lo se, pero es igual, realmente no me importa

Sango: a mi si me importa...

Miroku: para mi seguir "viviendo" solamente es un peso... no sabes cuan horrible es saber q estas solo

Sango -lo mira en silencio... luego suspira y lo abraza-: Si sirve de algo... yo estoy con vos...-Le acaricia la cabeza-

Miroku-apoya la cabeza sobre su pecho, le encantaba oír latir su corazón, lo tranquilizaba-: No deberías estar conmigo

Sango: xq no debería?

Miroku: te dije cosas terribles ayer...

Sango: no importa...-Toma aire para luego soltarlo en un suspiro-

Miroku: no entiendo...como después de todo... de q te lastime... podes ser tan buena conmigo...

Sango: xq ya te dije... te quiero... -hace una pausa- yo también dije cosas hirientes... me arrepiento...

Miroku: no dijiste nada q no fuera cierto

Sango permanece en silencio mirándolo luego se acomoda acariciándole la cabeza...

Miroku: gracias...

Sango: xq me agradeces?

Miroku: x quedarte conmigo

Sango: me gusta estar con vos...

Miroku-sonríe levemente-: es lindo oír eso

La castaña le sonríe y luego bosteza...

Miroku- se separa un poco de ella y la mira-: es verdad, es tarde.

Sango asiente y luego suspira acomodándose el cabello q se le iba al rostro...

Miroku-la mira perdiéndose en sus ojos oscuros y una vez mas habla sin pensarlo-: me gustaría ser un ser humano... al menos solo por un momento...para poder darte un beso...

Sango -lo mira sorprendida... luego baja la vista sonrojada-: g...gra...cias...

Miroku-sonríe algo apenado x lo q acababa de confesarle, enseguida se pone de pie-: vamos, te acompaño para q puedas dormir

Sango: si...-Se pone de pie- Miroku... si fuera posible... vendrías conmigo? a... a la congregación? Inuyasha esta ahí...-Lo mira-

Miroku: a ese lugar? allí me odian

Sango: entonces... no vendrías conmigo...-Suspira-

Miroku-le toma las manos y la mira-: iría con vos a cualquier parte Sango...

La castaña lo mira sonrojada luego le sonríe.

Miroku: de todas formas no van a dejarme entrar ahí, pero si queres intentarlo

Sango: claro... q si...-comienza a caminar sin soltar la mano de Miroku-

Miroku: tengo q pensar una forma de pedirte disculpas x lo q ocurrió ayer...realmente no se xq actué así...

Sango: no te preocupes... yo estoy bien... así q ya no tiene importancia...

Miroku: para mi si la tiene... me siento culpable, pude haberte matado... nunca me lo hubiera perdonado...

Sango: pero no fue así...Perdón por herirte... ayer...-Mira su brazo-

Miroku: no es nada, me sorprende q solo me hicieras eso, xq sos muy fuerte cuando luchas enserio

Sango mira el suelo avergonzada.

Miroku-se ríe-: tenes q aprender a aceptar un cumplido

Sango: si...-Mira al frente-

Miroku: de todas formas así te ves mas linda -le sonrie y vuelve la vista al enorme edificio q estaba solo a un par de cuadras de ellos-

Sango: así?-Lo mira sin comprender-

Miroku: nada, olvídate-bosteza- q vas a decirles?

Sango: Ya pensare en algo...-Suspira-

Miroku: mas vale q sea rápido...-se rasca la cabeza-como esta Inuyasha? me sorprendió q se fuera de repente

Sango: esta bien... se nota... q la quiere mucho a Aome...

Miroku: ya veo... como lo pensé

La castaña sonríe levemente y luego suspira... una vez llegan al edificio entran, encontrándose a Aome e Inuyasha, ella al verlos juntos sonríe contenta por su amiga.

Sango: deberíamos... hablar con el reve...reverendo...-toma aire... la herida q tenia, al ser profunda, aun no cicatrizaba del todo, y esas pequeña caminata la había echo agitarse.

Aome: si... esta en su oficina creo

Miroku-mira a sango-: pero estas bien? no deberías estar descansando? No te preocupes, podemos hablar mañana...

Sango-niega con la cabeza-: Mientras sea antes... mejor...-comienza a caminar-

Aome: nos vemos mas tarde...-los saluda con la mano al ver q se alejaban- q tengan suerte

La castaña le sonríe... Inuyasha los mira sin comprender... luego bosteza aburrido...

Aome: mhhh Inuyasha...-hablaba nerviosa y aun dudosa de lo q pensaba decir-

Inuyasha: si... q pasa?-La mira-

Aome: quería hacerte una invitación...-también lo mira- hace tiempo no salís no? q te parece... si vamos al cine?

Inuyasha: Al cine?

Aome-asiente y sonríe levemente-: q te parece?

Inuyasha: Esta bien...

Aome-lo mira entrecerrando los ojos-: de verdad queres ir? sino no importa, solo era una idea...

Inuyasha: vamos...

Aome-asiente-: esta bien -ambos abandonan el edificio.

Mientras sango y Miroku habían llegado a la puerta de la oficina

La castaña golpea, y al recibir la respuesta abre y entra...

Mushin: Sango...-Sonríe- como están tus heridas?-Señala las sillas frente a su escritorio-

Sango: Muy bien... gracias...-Se sienta y suspira-

Mushin: mmh...-Mira a Miroku en silencio-

Sango: Reverendo... quería ver... si el podía quedarse... como Inuyasha...

Mushin: mmh el?... no lo creo posible...

Miroku: xq?

Mushin: fuiste el causante de muchas muertes... ya debería haberte aniquilado...

Sango: Pero... el... el es una buena persona... sino... ya pudo matarnos a ambos, reverendo...-suspira y mira el suelo-

Miroku: ademas, yo estoy arrepentido de eso... quiero quedarme y ayudar a Sango

Mushin: mmh... ayudarla?

Miroku-asiente-: xq yo la quiero mucho...

Mushin: y q garantía das de ello?... seguramente, en el futuro se encuentren con esa mujer q estaba en el parque... q garantía das de q es lo que dices?

Miroku: emhh bueno...-se queda pensando hasta q de repente una buena idea viene a su mente- si volvemos a verla... puedo prometerle q voy a destruirla

Mushin: destruirla...-Permanece meditando un momento y luego suspira- esta bien... hasta entonces... te tendré vigilado... si cuando se aparece, no cumpliste tu promesa... no permitiremos q te acerques a este recinto nuevamente... y serás considerado enemigo...

Miroku-asiente-: muy bien, gracias por su confianza

Mushin: vayan a descansar...-se pone de pie-

Los dos abandonan la oficina

Sango: Bueno... ahora solo queda... ver q hacer con esto...-suspira-

Miroku-la mira-: con q?

Sango -miraba el suelo sonrojada-: Estas seguro de lo q dijiste?

Miroku: si... crees q mentí?

Sango: no… no creo eso... es q... uno puede ahora mostrarse seguro... pero al momento de actuar no sabe q hacer... q pensar o q decir...-Sonríe avergonzada- no creo q estés mintiendo...

Miroku: no mentiría con algo así...-suspira- aunque eso no significa q será fácil, xq una parte de mi siempre va a quererla... a pesar de todo

Sango: entiendo...-Le sonríe levemente- entiendo bien...-Mira al frente-

Miroku: pero no pensemos en eso x ahora-se despereza- prometo cumplir lo q dije cuando llegue el momento, así q no tenes de q preocuparte

Sango: si... esta bien...-Suspira-

Miroku: ahora tenes q descansar y recuperarte bien-llegan a la puerta de la habitación de la chica-

Sango asiente y luego de entrar se sienta en su cama.

Miroku -cierra la puerta tras si-: de verdad esta bien? te comportas raro

Sango: si... estoy bien...-sonríe levemente y luego se acuesta- solo estoy algo cansada...

Miroku-asiente-: entiendo-la cubre con una manta- te duele?-apoya con suavidad su mano sobre la herida de la chica en el estomago-

Sango: no es nada...-Lo mira sonrojada-

Miroku: segura? mhh...-la mira sospechoso-

Sango: q...q pasa?

Miroku-se ríe-: nada, me alegra estar con vos de nuevo

Sango sonríe levemente y luego cierra los ojos...

Miroku-sonríe y se pone de pie para salir-: q descanses

Sango: No vas a quedarte... conmigo?-Lo mira-

Miroku-la mira un poco sorprendido-: queres q me quede?

Sango: si... xq preguntas?-mira las sabanas completamente roja-

Miroku: no se...-sonríe y luego se sienta junto a ella-

La castaña le soma la mano y luego de un rato se duerme

Inuyasha y Aome regresan cuando ya comenzaba a amanecer conversando de muy buen humor, al verlos entrar Miroku los mira con una sonrisa picara.

Inuyasha: q ves? deja de vernos así...

Miroku: de donde vienen?

Inuyasha: del cine...

Miroku: cine? mmhh... con q si...-se ríe-

Inuyasha lo mira sin comprender.

Miroku: no pueden ocultarme nada-se sonríe- la pasaron bien?

Inuyasha: depravado! No se en q piensas!

Aome: ya cállense-totalmente roja.

Inuyasha: es el!

Aome-le sonríe levemente y luego se recuesta-: buenas noches

Inuyasha: q descanses...-La mira-

Aome: ustedes también-bosteza y se duerme-

Inuyasha se sienta en el suelo y luego cierra los ojos durmiéndose.

-------------------------------------

Así transcurre un tiempo, cerca de un mes, una noche tranquila Miroku y Sango caminaban no muy lejos de la congregación mientras conversaban. En eso, una sombra se aparece frente a ellos, lanzándose a atacar a la castaña...Miroku reacciona rápidamente en su defensa.

Kagura: mph... eres un traidor... me traicionaste y te pusiste de su lado...-Se aleja debido al empujón q el chico le había dado-

Miroku: siempre debí estar de su lado...

Kagura: jajaja y eso xq? ella solo sirve como alimento... ya te lo dije...

Miroku: y yo te dije q no concordaba con esa forma de pensar

Kagura: no me interesa...-Sonríe con malicia-

Miroku saca de debajo de su abrigo un arma

Kagura: jajajaja vas a dispararme?

Miroku: voy a destruirte

Kagura: a mi...?

Miroku: si, realmente es patético verte así...

Kagura: jajaja el patético... sos vos...

Miroku-sonríe-: y x q crees eso?

Kagura: xq es lo q sos...-Señala a Sango mirando a Miroku-

Miroku: no me importa lo q pienses

Kagura: bien...-Se lanza a atacarlo-

Miroku se defiende con agilidad y luego de una lucha q no dura demasiado tiempo termina por clavar el arma en el corazón de la chica

Kagura: Mgh!-Tose escupiendo sangre y luego lo mira- traidor...

Miroku: en este momento es un halago-se separa de ella-

Kagura -cae al suelo de frente e intenta levantarse-: va...vas a ver... La culpa… va a terminar consumiendote…-Se pone de pie para luego hacerse polvo-

Miroku suspira y luego guarda su arma

Sango: lo... hiciste...-Lo mira-

Miroku: te dije q lo haría-responde dándole la espalda-

Sango -suspira y lo abraza por la espalda-: gracias... si no me hubieras ayudado... puede q haya muerto...

Miroku: es mi deber cuidarte

Sango: igual... gracias...-suspira y lo suelta-

Miroku: no es nada...volvamos...-comienza a caminar-

Sango suspira y lo sigue caminando detrás de el...Miroku iba en silencio perdido en sus pensamientos e intentando acomodar sus sentimientos.

Una vez llegan... la castaña va a dar el informe de lo ocurrido...

Luego de q Miroku explica como ocurrieron las cosas le dicen q ahora su permanencia en el lugar estaba confirmada

Sango: ya esta..-estira los brazos y luego lo mira-

El simplemente asiente

Sango: lamento mucho todo lo q paso...-Mira al frente-

Miroku: de q hablas?

Sango: la querías no?-Suspira-

Miroku: un poco supongo... pero creo q lo q paso es mejor para ella también

Sango: esta bien...-Suspira-

Miroku: vos estas bien? te noto desanimada

Sango: si... estoy bien...-Sonríe levemente-

Miroku -asiente-: vos anda a dormir, es tarde...yo... voy a salir un rato

Sango: esta bien... anda con cuidado...-Se despide y luego se va.

Las cosas ahora estaba calmadas, y todo parecía llevar ahora el orden correcto, cuanto duraría aquella paz?


	8. Primer beso

**Sin aliento, sin corazón**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** Dos monjas pertenecientes a una secreta congregación se encargan de investigar casos sobrenaturales. Pero que ocurre cuando dos particulares vampiros aparecen en su camino? UA –SxM- AxI

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo:

Narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 8**

Primer beso

Transcurren un par de semanas de suma tranquilidad, hasta q un día, al grupo de las dos jóvenes y los dos vampiros, los envían a controlar un lugar, donde se decía q había practica de brujería satánica por vampiros y encuentros entre estos.

Miroku: todo esto ya me aburrió...-bosteza bajando del auto-

Sango: solo será un momento... el lugar esta vacío...-Mira notando q las luces estaban apagadas- entonces no va a tomarnos tiempo... será ver q clase de brujería se trata...-Guarda su arma y comienza a caminar-

Miroku asiente y va a su lado, Inuyasha y Aome los siguen...

Miroku: esto parece estar desierto

Sango: Si...-Suspira- no es mas q una tonta misión de reconocimiento...-Patea una vela q estaba en el suelo, la cual estaba apagada-

Miroku asiente y se despereza.En eso... un ruido de pasos, se hace presente en la muda habitación...

Miroku: quien esta ahí?

Sesshoumaru: Mph...-entra en la habitación- buenas noches...

Miroku: q haces aquí?

Sesshoumaru: mph... te atreviste a matar a Kagura... traidor...-Mira a Inuyasha- Ambos... -se vuelve a Miroku- pero vine a pagarte lo q hiciste, con la misma moneda...

Miroku: ahora vas a decirme q Kagura te interesaba?

Sesshoumaru: ella era mi acompañante... no lo sabias... acaso?

Miroku: mhh no... Pero supongo q es igual…

Sesshoumaru: claro... ahora vamos a estar a mano...-Mira a Sango, quien le apuntaba, al tiempo q sus pupilas se contarían... La castaña pierde el brillo en sus ojos mientras bajaba el arma.

Miroku-la toma por los hombros mirándola preocupado-: Sango? estas bien?

La castaña permanece sin reaccionar... Sesshoumaru se ríe divertido...

Miroku-lo mire-: mhp... más vale q la vuelvas a la normalidad...

Sesshoumaru: xq?... es divertido ver como te desesperas...-Abre mas los ojos viendo a la joven quien toma su arma y se apunta en la sien-

Miroku-le quita el arma a la castaña y luego mira a Inuyasha-: podrías cuidarla?

Inuyasha: si... aunque en ese estado no creo q pueda hacer...

Miroku: yo voy a encargarme de Sesshomaru...

Inuyasha: bien...-asiente-

Así Miroku comienza a luchar contra el albino quien parecía ser más fuerte

Sesshoumaru: Ya me canse de esto... voy a terminar de una vez...-achica los ojos al tiempo q dentelleaban... Sango se suelta de Inuyasha empujándolo para luego acercarse...Miroku se incorpora un poco puesto q estaba en el suelo, no tenia mas fuerzas para ponerse de pie. La castaña se detiene frente a Sesshoumaru para luego mirar a Miroku...

Miroku: Sango?...-musita con una mano en el estomago con la q intentaba detener la hemorragia.

Sesshoumaru: jaja veamos q haces...-Sonríe para luego darle la orden a Sango, quien se lanza a atacar a Miroku-

Miroku se defiende como puede pero sus heridas no le permitían demasiados movimientos. Finalmente, la joven termina acorralándolo contra el suelo... luego lo toma del cuello con una mano, mientras q con la otra apuntaba a su pecho...

Miroku-toma el arma con una mano para impedir q la clavara en el, mientras q con la otra toma el rostro de la chica para q lo mire-: Sango… reacciona...

La joven permanece en silencio... luego, recupera el brillo en los ojos debido a q Sesshoumaru se había desconcentrado, para responder a un ataque de Inuyasha...Miroku se sienta con dificultad y la abraza

Sango: Miroku...-Suspira y cierra los ojos... la cabeza le dolía...estaba confundida, no entendía nada…

Sesshoumaru: Mph maldito metido!-Mira a Inuyasha lanzándose sobre el-

Aome cierra los ojos para concentrarse, en sus manos aparece una estaca de plata q le da a Inuyasha. El chico de los ojos ámbar, q estaba en el suelo, la toma y se endereza rápidamente, clavando la estaca en el pecho de Sesshoumaru quien se desintegra volviéndose polvo instantes después.

Inuyasha: q problema...-Suspira cansado-

Aome: estas bien?-se acerca preocupada x sus heridas-

Inuyasha: si... gracias por ayudarme...-Le sonríe-

Aome: no es nada

Inuyasha se incorpora y mira a su amigo...Miroku aun sostenía a Sango en sus brazos y no se levantaba, realmente no tenia demasiadas fuerzas ni intenciones de hacerlo. Sango miraba todo sin comprender bien q pasaba... luego mira a Miroku notando sus heridas... luego se arrodilla separándose un poco y lo mira...

Miroku: segura q ya estas bien?-la mira alarmado-

Sango: s...si... q te paso? xq estas así?

Miroku: no te preocupes x eso...-suspira- me asustaste

Sango: xq? q paso?

Miroku: después vamos a hablar de eso, ahora volvamos...podes caminar?

Sango: si...-Se pone de pie y lo ayuda a levantarse para luego ayudarlo a caminar

Miroku: estoy bien…

Sango: no parece...-Suspira- debió ser por mi culpa... perdón...

Miroku: xq decís eso? no fue tu culpa

Sango: xq... no me decís q pasa...

Miroku suspira y le cuenta lo ocurrido, Sango permanece en silencio mirando el suelo... si era su culpa... luego suspira y lo acomoda, sosteniéndolo con firmeza...

Miroku: no te preocupes, la verdad me preocupaste...temí q te pasara algo malo...

Sango: pude haberte matado... y vos... te preocupas por mi...

Miroku: pero no fue tu culpa...Sesshomaru quería vengarse

Sango: si...-Suspira-

Miroku: me alegra q estés bien

Sango: gracias...-Le sonríe-

Entran al auto y se sientan en la parte de atrás, Inuyasha se sienta en el asiento del acompañante junto a Aome, ya q ella conduciría...

Llegan enseguida de vuelta a la congregación, allí Aome se ocupa de las heridas de Inuyasha mientras q sango se encargaba de las de Miroku...quien no paraba de quejarse puesto q le dolía

Sango: Ya deja de llorar...-Suspira luego sopla las heridas de modo q calmara el ardor

Miroku: sos muy cruel! no ves q duele!

Sango: pero lo hago por tu bien...-Lo mira-

Miroku: pero no lo parece

Sango: vas a ver q te vas a sentir mejor...-Se vuelve a lo q hacia-

Miroku: claro...-bosteza- además muero de hambre...

La castaña permanece en silencio... cuando termina, le acomoda la ropa y guarda lo que uso...Miroku se queda sentado sin hacer nada en especial, solo meditaba las palabras de Sesshomaru.

Sango: estas bien?-Lo mira preocupada-

Miroku: mh? si...solo pensaba...

Sango: esta bien...-Toma aire y luego se corre el cabello hacia un lado sentándose a su lado, Miroku la mira sin comprender

Sango: no dijiste q... tenias hambre?-Mira hacia otro lado-

Miroku: si, pero no importa

Sango: mmh... como digas...-Suspira y se sienta apoyando la espalda contra la pared-

Miroku: estas molesta?-la mira sin entender-

Sango: no... xq lo estaría?-Lo mira-

Miroku: no se... -hace una pausa- dormirías conmigo hoy?

Sango: con vos?-Lo mira sin comprender-

Miroku-asiente-: te molesta hacerme compañía?

Sango: No... No me molesta...-Le acaricia la cabeza- te estas portando raro...

Miroku: raro?

Sango: Si... estas raro...-Suspira- o capaz soy yo...-Sonríe-

Miroku: tal vez es q me preocupe mucho hoy...-se rasca la cabeza-

Sango: tranquilo...-Le besa la frente y luego se acuesta cansada-

Miroku duda un momento y luego la abraza acercándola a el, la castaña se sonroja notablemente, luego cierra los ojos...

Miroku: es lindo...tenerte tan cerca de mí...-suspira-

Sango: q es lo q te gusta... de... de tenerme cerca tuyo?-Lo mira avergonzada.

Miroku-la mira también-: me gusta q tu cuerpo sea tibio... me gusta poder escuchar latir tu corazón, sentir tu respiración... me gusta la sensación de saber q estoy acompañado...

Sango: a mi también me gusta tenerte cerca... -Lo abraza y cierra los ojos.

Miroku: y q te gusta de eso?

Sango: le da sentido a mi vida...-Se acomoda- me siento completa...

Miroku: me pone contento q digas algo así...aunque me resulta difícil de creer...

Sango: xq...-Lo mira- xq te resulta difícil?

Miroku: es difícil...-la mira- q puedas decir algo así de alguien de mi naturaleza

Sango: tanto importa eso?

Miroku: no te importa q... ni siquiera este con vida?

Sango: no a decir verdad... xq... el hecho de q seas así... me hace sentir q estas vivo...

Miroku-le sonríe y le acaricia el rostro-: sos muy dulce al decir eso

Sango-Se sonroja y luego cierra los ojos-: gracias...-Sonríe levemente- descansa... tenes q reponerte...-Lo abraza con mas fuerza-

Miroku: si...-la besa en la comisura de los labios y luego también cierra los ojos. Luego de un momento, ambos se quedan dormidos...

ºAl otro díaº

La castaña se despierta y se sienta fregándose los ojos... suspira y mira por la ventana. Era un día nublado... Miroku dormía tranquilamente a su lado abrazándola por la cintura. Sango lo mira y luego le acaricia la cabeza...Miroku murmura algo dormido. La castaña sonríe y luego le besa la sien... después de un momento mirándolo dormir... se levanta y lo cubre con una manta...Mas tarde el se levanta y se sobresalta al no ver a su lado a la castaña.

Sango: estas bien?-Lo mira al oírlo despertar... le sonríe y luego se vuelve a la ventana- parece q va a llover...-Bosteza-

Miroku: tonta me asustaste...-bosteza- va a llover? tampoco voy a poder salir hoy…

Sango: Salir?-Lo mira sin comprender-

Miroku: a comer algo...-se pone de pie para luego tender la cama-

Sango: y...yo tengo algo de malo?-baja un poco la mirada avergonzada de lo q decía.

Miroku: algo de malo?-la mira sin comprender-

Sango: no... Nada...-sonríe- olvida lo q dije...-Estira los brazos-

Miroku: no no, explícamelo

Sango: q te olvides...-Le sonríe y luego le estira las mejillas-

Miroku: pero...quiero saber...

Sango: es q... yo...-Lo mira- es q vos dijiste...-Mira el suelo mientras sentía como sus mejillas se tenían de rojo-

Miroku-le sonríe-: decime

Sango: Es q... vos habías dicho ese rumor raro... y yo pensé q... de alguna manera te ayudaba al dejar q te alimentes de mi sangre...-Mira una pared apenada.

Miroku: bueno eso es verdad...pero no tenes xq hacerlo

Sango: pero... yo quiero ayudarte...-Lo mira-

Miroku-le sonríe y la toma de las manos para q se sentara a su lado-: estas segura de esto?

Sango: si... ya lo hiciste una vez... o no?

Miroku asiente y la mira fijamente, dudaba un poco de lo q pensaba hacer... no sabia como reaccionaria la castaña...pero ya no podía contenerse mas.

Sango: q pasa?-Lo mira sin comprender-

Miroku sonríe levemente y luego toma el rostro de la joven con ambas manos para después besarla en los labios... momentos después con uno de sus colmillos hace un corte pequeño en el labio de la joven para de el succionar su sangre. La castaña se sonroja notablemente mirando sorprendida al chico... luego se calma y cierra los ojos disfrutando de aquel extraño beso...Instantes después el se separa de ella aunque no quita las manos de su rostro. La chica permanece con los ojos cerrados y boquiabierta... q había sido lo de recién?

Miroku: Sango? estas bien?

Sango: s...si...-Lo mira luego baja la vista levemente-

Miroku: te dolió?

Sango niega con la cabeza enérgicamente.

Miroku -sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla-: gracias, me siento mejor ahora

Sango: No... No me agradezcas...

Miroku: ahora acostate a descansar

La joven asiente totalmente roja y luego se acuesta

Miroku-la cubre con una manta-: aunque no creo q tengas sueño xq acabas de despertar

Sango: si...-Suspira calmándose-

Miroku: de verdad estas bien?-la mira algo preocupado-... te... molestó?

Sango: claro q no... -Le sonríe-

Miroku: me alegro, temía q te enfadaras

Sango: no te preocupes...-Cierra los ojos-

Miroku: descansa bien-se pone de pie-

Sango: gracias...-Suspira y se acomoda-

Enseguida se queda dormida, el echo de darle algo de sangre a Miroku siempre la debilitaba un poco, pero se sentina muy feliz al ver que le era útil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bieeeen! Aca este capitulo, faltan dos nada mas! Siii re deprimente la cantidad de reviews la verdad… pero bueno, por los poquitos seguidores que tenemos queríamos terminar de subirlo! Próximamente pensamos subir otro LinxSessh que espero que les guste, y otro SangoxMiroku jejeje… Nos leemos! Bai bai!


	9. La espada legendaria

**Sin aliento, sin corazón**

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes de Inuyasha nos pertenece... porque de ser así habría muuuuchos cambios... jajajajaja en fin... solo nos queda envidiar a Rumiko Takahashi...

**Summary:** Dos monjas pertenecientes a una secreta congregación se encargan de investigar casos sobrenaturales. Pero que ocurre cuando dos particulares vampiros aparecen en su camino? UA –SxM- AxI

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

'_Pensamientos'_

Dialogo:

Narración en tercera persona

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

**Capitulo 9**

La espada legendaria

Al día siguiente se les asigna una nueva misión, debían encontrar a Naraku y quitarle una poderosa espada q había robado de un templo.

Los cuatro caminaban hasta el auto... Sango leía los papeles informándose acerca del templo y sobre aquella espada, de la cual no había mucha información...

Miroku: Por fin algo en serio-comenta sentándose en al asiento del acompañante-

Sango: tanto problema por una espada...-Se acomoda el cinturón y luego enciende el auto sin dejar de ver los papeles- ni siquiera nos dieron la ubicación... solamente 'busquen a Naraku y quínenle la espada'...

Miroku: debe ser una espada poderosa... tal vez podamos quedárnosla!

Sango: esas palabras fueron de pirata...-Suspira y luego le da los papeles a Aome para arrancar-

Miroku-se ríe-: mas bien, nosotros hacemos el trabajo sucio y no obtenemos nada a cambio?

Sango: ehmmm... la satisfacción de saber q haces algo bueno no cuenta no?-Lo mira-

Miroku: no... al menos podrían pagarnos...

Sango -se ríe-: ahora eso sonó a avaro...

Miroku: jaja es q no puede ser! nos usan para sus fines y nosotros no decimos nada...

Sango: jajaja, bueno bueno... tranquilo-Le sonríe-

Aome: como vamos a buscar a Naraku?

Sango-Se detiene de repente-: buena pregunta...

Inuyasha: comenzábamos a ir hacia ningún lugar fijo?

Sango: si... así es...

Miroku: tontaaaaa...-se ríe-

Sango: y bueno... q le van a hacer?-Suspira fingiendo resignación-

Miroku se ríe y le da unas palmadas en la cabeza a modo de consuelo

Sango: seguramente, Aome sabe...-Mira a su amiga con un dejo de ilusión-

Aome: no tengo idea…

Inuyasha -miraba el papel q la azabachada llevaba en sus manos-: Y si empezamos por los lugares por los q se cree haberlo visto?

Aome-asiente-: me parece buena idea

Sango: y desde cuando es él quien piensa?-Mira a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: desde q se te da por andar en círculos...

Sango: o sea q fue momentáneo... lo bueno no dura...-Suspira y arranca de nuevo-

Aome se ríe ante la pequeña discusión de sus amigos y luego le indica a sango a donde ir. Rápidamente, llegan al primer lugar.

Miroku: no parece haber nadie...

Sango: si... pero no bajemos la guardia...-Suspira y entra-

Los otros tres las siguen dispuestos a investigar. Luego de un rato buscando en vano los 4 suben en el auto nuevamente.

Luego de una larga noche en q no logran conseguir ningún dato deciden volver a la congregación para descansar.

º Al Día siguiente º

Miroku e Inuyasha despiertan a las 8 como era su costumbre, pero se llevan la sorpresa de q las chicas habían desaparecido y había rastros de su sangre por toda la habitación.

Inuyasha: q demonios...-se pone de pie sobresaltado-

Miroku: q...paso?-observa a su alrededor-

Inuyasha: como voy a saberlo?-Lo mira-

Miroku-se rasca la cabeza preocupado, luego se pone de pie tomando su abrigo-: tenemos q encontrarlas rápido

Inuyasha: si...-Toma su espada y luego sale-

Miroku-sale junto con su amigo-: pero... por donde empezamos?

Inuyasha: sigamos su aroma

Miroku: mmhh lo sentís?

Inuyasha: si... los demás olores los tapan... pero puedo sentirlo...

Miroku asiente y ambos van rápidamente guiados por el aroma de las jóvenes hasta llegar a una fabrica abandonada.

Inuyasha: hasta aquí llega...

Miroku: entonces deben estar aquí

Inuyasha asiente y luego camina hacia la puerta para terminar derribándola. Al ingresar se encuentran con un dúo de vampiros al cual ya conocían

Inuyasha: Kouga... Ayame...?

Kouga: jajaja bestia!

Miroku: q hacen aquí?

Kouga: q no es obvio?-Sonríe-

Miroku: no pensé q seguirían las ordenes de Naraku

Ayame: yo no pensé q ustedes serian tan tontos como para oponerse

Kouga: es cierto...-Suspira- idiotas sin duda...

Miroku: no pedimos su opinión, vamos a tener q matarlos para pasar o van a hacerlo por las buenas?

Kouga -mira a Ayame-: no lo merecen... por traidores...

Ayame-se despereza-: de todas formas solo estamos aquí para darles la bienvenida, Naraku quiere encargarse de ustedes personalmente

Kouga: es cierto...-Suspira- no entiendo porque no nos deja acabarlos..

Ayame-se encoge de hombros-: da igual

Miroku e Inuyasha sin intenciones de perder más tiempo entran al lugar viendo por fin a Naraku.

Naraku: Vaya...-los mira y sonríe con malicia- era hora de q llegaran...

Miroku: mhp... q quieres de nosotros?

Naraku: que no estorben...-Mira la espada q tenia en las manos-

Miroku-mira a Inuyasha-: esa es la espada q nos dijeron q debíamos conseguir

Inuyasha asiente y luego mira a Naraku hacerse a un lado para dejar ver a ambas jóvenes inconscientes en el suelo.

Naraku: con matar a estas dos mujeres al servicio de Dios... la espada será maldecida...

Miroku: es una lastima que llegáramos para arruinarte lo planes

Naraku: jajaja arruinarme los planes...

Miroku: claro q si, salvaremos a Sango y Aome, y recuperaremos esa espada-saca un par de largas cuchillas q se habían convertido hacia poco en su arma de combate-

Inuyasha: Feh!-Saca su espada y lo mira- ni se te ocurra tocarles un pelo, Naraku!

Naraku: Inténtenlo a ver si pueden...

Los dos juntos se lanzan a luchar contra el, pero evidentemente la diferencia de poder era mucha

Naraku-Los lanza lejos con un ataque y luego ríe-: ven? no pueden vencerme...-Se vuelve a las jóvenes q estaban en el suelo y levanta la espada-

Miroku se levanta rápidamente y aprovechando la distracción de Naraku lo hiere clavando su arma en la espalda del monstruo

Naraku: Argh! Maldito traidor...-Lo mira para luego prepararse para atacarlo-

Miroku: te dije q iba a impedirlo

Naraku deja caer la espada cubriéndose la herida q lo había atravesado... luego silva llamando a Ayame y Kouga y desaparece con ellos...Miroku toma la espada y la guarda. Inuyasha se arrodilla junto a Aome y le acomoda el cabello...la joven seguía inconsciente pero en apariencia no estaba herida, Miroku se acerca a Sango quien al momento q el la levanta despierta.

Sango: Miroku...-Lo mira y sonríe levemente tranquila al verlo-

Miroku: te sentís bien?-la mira aun algo preocupado-

Sango asiente y lo abraza.

Miroku-la sostiene mejor-: tranquila... ya paso, tuviste miedo?

Sango asiente y lo mira

Miroku: por suerte ya todo esta bien, además conseguimos la espada

Sango: la consiguieron?

Miroku: si... -sonríe- aunque no se q poderes pueda tener

Sango: no lo se...-Sonríe- podemos preguntarle al reverendo Mushin y la hermana Kaede...

Miroku: claro, pero será después de q descanses

La castaña asiente y cierra los ojos...

Inuyasha: mejor regresemos...-Carga a Aome en brazos-

Miroku asiente y sale de aquel lugar para caminar hasta la congregación. Al llegar, ambos jóvenes acuestan a las chicas en su cama...

Miroku-mira a su amigo-: vamos a dar el reporte del caso?

Inuyasha asiente y luego camina hacia la oficina de Kaede...

Miroku lo sigue. Al entrar se encuentran con ambos ancianos tomando te

Kaede: muchachos, q ocurre?

Inuyasha: encontramos la espada...

Kaede: ya? son muy eficaces, déjenme verla...-Miroku la deja sobre el escritorio- mmhh...-la examina cuidadosamente- así q se trata de la espada legendaria

Inuyasha: Naraku la tenia... y pensaba matar a Aome y Sango con ella...-Suspira- puedo preguntar para q sirve esa cosa?

Kaede: eso depende de quien la posea

Inuyasha: ya veo...-Suspira- y para q piensan usarla?

Kaede: no la usamos para nada realmente, solo la protegemos de q caiga en malas manos

Miroku: eso es algo tonto...

Mushin: porque?-Lo mira-

Miroku: en lugar de guardarla deberían usarla para algo bueno

Kaede: utilizarla es demasiado peligroso...esta espada puede cumplir cualquier deseo q se desee desde el corazón

Inuyasha: cualquier deseo?

Kaede: si, cualquier deseo

Inuyasha -mira la espada en silencio-: entonces... podría cumplirme un deseo?

Kaede: esta espada tiene un limite, solo puede cumplir 3 deseos…uno fue ya pedido en la antigüedad, por un demonio malvado… así que ahora quedan dos.

Inuyasha: ya veo...

Kaede: a q deseo te referías exactamente?

Inuyasha: yo... quiero... estar vivo... no quiero seguir así...-Mira hacia otro lado-

Miroku lo mira sorprendido, pero no dice nada

Kaede: supongo q no es un mal deseo...

Inuyasha: entonces, esa espada me volverá humano?

Kaede: si ella quiere hacerlo si, supongo q te mereces eso por todo lo q hiciste por este lugar en este tiempo, inténtalo

Inuyasha asiente y luego toma la espada, Miroku lo mira fijamente esperando ver q sucedía. Inuyasha mueve la espada, hasta tocar con la punta de esta su pecho... el arma suelta un destello para luego incrustarse levemente en el... al salir, la herida cicatriza al tiempo q el joven sentía como su corazón volvía a palpitar y sus mejillas tomaban color nuevamente... camina hasta un espejo donde logra ver su reflejo. Sorprendido, deja caer la espada al suelo...

Miroku lo mira sorprendido, realmente había funcionado

Inuyasha: s...sorprendente...

Kaede-sonríe-: me alegro por ti Inuyasha

Inuyasha la mira y sonríe levemente.

Kaede: ahora será mejor q pongamos esto en un sitio seguro-toma la espada- vayan a descansar-sale con Mushin-

Inuyasha: sigo sin creerlo...-Se mira las manos-

Miroku-se ríe-: si, realmente es increíble

Inuyasha: y... q vas a hacer, Miroku?

Miroku: a q te referís?-deja los papeles del caso sobre el escritorio-

Inuyasha: vas a seguir así?-Lo mira-

Miroku: no se...-se rasca la cabeza- además tampoco se si Kaede estaría de acuerdo con q volviera a utilizarse esa espada... ya sabes, perdería así todos sus poderes.

Inuyasha: y porque no le preguntas?

Miroku: porque no se q es lo q quiero

Inuyasha: ya veo...-Bosteza-

Miroku: tengo q pensarlo... un poco mas

Inuyasha -asiente-: estoy algo cansado...-se rasca la cabeza- vamos a descansar...

Miroku asiente y ambos regresan a la habitación, donde Aome acababa de despertar

Inuyasha: hola...

Aome: buenas noches...-se friega los ojos- ya estamos acá?

Inuyasha: si...-Sonríe- estas bien?

Aome: si, gracias por rescatarnos

Inuyasha -le acaricia el rostro-: Me alegra q estés bien...

Aome-sonríe y luego le toma las manos algo sorprendida-: están tibias...

Inuyasha se ríe y luego le cuenta todo emocionado.

Aome-lo mira sorprendida y luego sonríe-: de verdad?

Inuyasha: si...-Sonríe-

Aome: me alegro mucho entonces

Inuyasha: yo también...

Aome: y q planeas hacer ahora?

Inuyasha: me gustaría quedarme... seguir ayudándote... mi promesa sigue en pie...-la mira-

Aome: pero ahora es diferentes... tenes q hacer tu vida-le acomoda el cabello-

Inuyasha: y es lo que estoy haciendo...

Aome: pero... quedándote acá no vas a lograr nada...-se queda pensando- creo q tendrías q estudiar... o algo...

Inuyasha: pero yo quiero estar con vos...

Aome: pero...-desvía la mirada levemente sonrojada-

Inuyasha: te molesto?

Aome-niega con la cabeza-: al contrario, pero creí q harías otra cosa de tu vida...

Inuyasha-niega con la cabeza-: No... Quiero estar con vos...

Aome: y porque... queres estar conmigo?-lo mira-

Inuyasha: porque... porque...-Se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado- porque quiero...

Aome: mmhh ya veo...

Inuyasha -la mira-: no se como explicarlo...

Aome: no te preocupes...

Inuyasha suspira cansado.

Aome: te sentis mal?-lo mira preocupada-

Inuyasha: mmh?-La mira y sonríe- no, estoy bien... solo algo cansado...

Aome: descansa entonces...-lo hace recostarse sobre su cama.

Inuyasha la abraza, haciendo q se quede a su lado. Aome se sonroja y cierra los ojos, era extraño sentir tan tibio el cuerpo de Inuyasha y su respiración sobre el rostro

Inuyasha: yo, pedí este deseo... para poder estar con vos, Aome...

Aome-lo mira-: para estar conmigo? pero... antes también lo estabas...

Inuyasha: pero no es lo mismo...-Cierra los ojos-

Aome: porque no? q cambia?

Inuyasha: me siento más cerca tuyo...-La mira-

Aome-sonríe levemente-: me alegra q ahora seas humano, eso hace las cosas más sencillas

Inuyasha asiente le besa la mejilla... luego de un momento, se queda dormido...

Miorku se había sentado a un lado de la cama de Sango observándola dormir...se preguntaba cual seria su reacción al saber lo q Inuyasha había echo...La castaña se acomoda y suspira abrazando la almohada...

Miroku-sonríe para si-: se ve tan linda...

La castaña comienza a murmurar dormida...Miroku se acerca mas a ella curioso intentando entender lo q decía, pero le resulta imposible.

Sango suspira y se rasca la nariz para luego acomodarse y seguir durmiendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
